Decisiones (3)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Kanan decide dejar a Ezra por el bien del nino, pero el resultado es todo lo contrario... (Tercera Historia de la Tetralogia "Secretos de Heroes")
1. Prisionero

Decisiones.

Cap.1 – Prisionero

Cada dia, la tripulacion de la nave "Fantasma" tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Ezra estaba a su lado. El nino tenia ese don. Incluso cuando eran perseguidos por el Imperio, el padawan lograba sacar una sonrisa a los demas.

Pero esas ultimas semanas, los dias no habian sido muy felices.

El nino se habia visto obligado a quedarse acostado todo el dia en la cabina de su maestro, gracias a la herida que su hermano le habia causado hace unas semanas atras, causando que el padawan se pusiera de mal humor, y en efecto, hacia que los demas sintieran lastima por el chico, incluso Chopper.

Cada dia era la misma rutina: Hera preparaba el desayuno para el equipo y le daba a Kanan una bandeja de comida para Ezra, con un escaner al lado. El Jedi le daba la comida a su padawan y lo escaneaba para determinar si podia levantarse o no.

Y ese dia no era la esepcion .

La Twi'lek cocino el desayuno y le dio la bandeja a el Jedi. Kanan entro a su cabina y encontro a su padawan leyendo un libro.

"Buenos dias" saludo Ezra sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Hola, como te sientes?" pregunto su maestro.

"Trato de aprender como hablar con Chopper, me harte de que haga bromas a mi espalda" contesto el nino mientras se metia una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

El ruido de el escaner anuncio que habia terminado el diagnostico, atrayendo la atencion de los dos Jedis. Ezra no podia esperar a poder levantarse otra vez, asi podria volver a pintar con Sabine, hacer bromas con Zeb y Chopper, aprender a pilotar el "Espectro" con Hera, volver a las misiones, y su actividad preferida: Entrenar con su maestro…

Pero el diagnostico indicaba todo lo contrario…

"Lo siento, aun no" anuncio Kanan con tristeza .

"Pero eh estado semanas aqui, casi un mes!" se quejo Ezra.

"Lo se, pero hasta que esa herida no se cierre por completo, no podemos hacer mucho al respecto" dijo el Jedi.

"Pero…" trato de quejarse el nino.

"Ezra!" lo reprendio su maestro.

Ambos se quedaro mirando a los ojos con un poco de ira.

"Bien" dijo el padawan aceptando la derrota.

"Lo lamento" murmuro Kanan.

Ezra lo ignoro y volvio a su libro mientras su maestro salia de la cabina.

No era justo.

Habia pasado semanas completas acostado, incapaz de estirar las piernas gracias a su torpe hermano.

Ahora bien podria estar haciendo algo productivo en vez de permanecer acostado, ayudando en nada.

Despues de un rato, el padawan escucho que su comunicador se encendia.

"Atencion Espectros, reunanse en la cabina de el copiloto" ordeno Kanan por el comunicador, cuando sintio que algo se le olvidaba "Excepto tu Espectro 6"

Todos los demas obedecieron a el Jedi y fueron a la cabina de el copiloto.

"De que sera esta vez la reunion?" penso el padawan.

Se moria de ganas de saber de que se trataba la reunion, pero no podia levantarse de la cama, y si lo atrapaban de pie estaria en serios problemas… Pero la curiosidad era demasiada.

Ezra se arriesgo y se levanto de su cama, subio a la cama superior de la litera y forzo los cerrojos de la ventila. Cuando la abrio, se metio a el conducto y gateo lo mas rapido hacia la cabina de el copiloto.

Finalmente llego y escucho a Sabine hablar

"Vamos a ver si entendi" dijo la artista "Zeb y yo causamos la distraccion mientras tu y Hera se diriguen a robar los escudos, pero quien abrira la puerta?"

"Tiene razon Kanan, y con el tamano de esos ductos solo un nino cabria por alli…" dijo Zeb mirando a Hera con comlicidad.

"No es una mala idea…" accedio Hera.

"No no no NO!" aclaro Kanan adivinando a quien se referian.

"Kanan, no tenemos otra opcion" dijo la Twi'lek "Encerio necesitamos los escudos, la flota depende de nosotros"

El Jedi lo penso.

"Bien…" accedio el maestro.

"Si!" penso el padawan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"… Ire a avisarle" informo Kanan mientras se diriguia a su cabina

"Karabast!" penso el nino mientras gateaba de vuelta a la habitacion.

No habia forma de que llegara primero que su maestro, necesitaria detenerlo…

Detenerlo…

Ezra se imagino el mecanismo de la puerta trabandose, siendo incapaz de abrirse.

Casi de inmediato, se escucho como Kanan golpeaba la puerta para poder entrar.

"Ezra? Nino abre la puerta" pidio Kanan tratando de abrir la puerta.

Ezra bajo de la ventila y se acosto en su cama, finjiendo estar dormido y dejo de concentrarse en la Fuerza, dejando a su maestro entrar.

"Ezra?" pregunto el Jedi para comprobar si su padawan estaba dormido.

"Kanan? Que sucede?" pregunto Ezra con un bostezo falso.

"Emm… te necesitamos en una mision, pero no tienes que ir si no te sientes bien…" explico su maestro.

"Lo hare" lo interrumpio el nino "Que tengo que hacer?"

"Veras: Necesitamos robar unos escudos de las plataformas en Ramblek. Zeb y Sabine causaran una distraccion dandote unos cuantos minutos de ventaja, subes al ducto de ventilacion y te dirigues a el muelle 34, luego bajas y abres la puerta por nosotros" explico el lider.

"Lo hare" repitio Ezra con decicion.

Kanan exhalo.

Por supuesto que tenia miedo, que pasaria si su padawan terminaba herido? Y que pasaria si el Sith Lord llegaba? Seria muy probable que pudiera capturar a Ezra, y eso era lo menos que Ezra necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba tan vulnerable e incapaz de defenderse…

Pero no parecia haber otra opcion…

Hola rebeldes.

Finalmente la historia llego!

Estoy muy feliz de que finalmente la vaya a sacar. Y ya vieron el nuevo trailer? Lo de los nuevos _ y que van a _ ( no digo nada porque no quiero ser una spoiler…)

PREGUNTA! (PD: Si, estuve viendo Hola soy German otra vez…)

Celebras el dia de brujas? (O Halloween?)

De que te dizfrazaras esta vez?

Yo lo sigo celebrando y me divierto mucho. Esta vez me quiero disfrazar de Zombie pero no se…

Theoria: No han notado algo raro en question a Sabine y a Zare Leonis?

Recuerdan el episodio 6 de Star Wars Rebels? Que tal si Sabine fuera la hermana perdida de Zare porque miren:

1)Zare dice que su hermana desaparecio de la academia, Sabine se escapa de la academia para unirse a los rebeldes y no reconoce a su hermano en el episodio 6, ya que tenia que corer, asi como Zare no la reconocio por su estilo rebelde.

2)Miren los ojos de Sabine. Son cafes ambar, al igual que los de Zare. Eso significa que el color natural de cabello de Sabine es marron.

3) Talvez Sabine no sea una Wren, talvez es una Leonis y ella busca cambiar su nombre por que le averguenza haber sido parte de el Imperio, y su nombre completo es Sabine Dhara Leonis.

Lo pense todo esta noche y queria comparirlo con ustedes :D


	2. Sacrificio

Cap.2- Sacrificio.

"Ya era hora nino" se burlo Zeb cuando vio a Ezra caminar hacia la plataforma.

"Todos estan listos?" pregunto Hera

"Si" respondieron todos al unisono.

"Bien; Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, tengan cuidado" dijo Kanan.

"Oh vamos, que podria salir mal?" pregunto el nino confiado.

"Encerio quieres que te digamos?" pregunto la artista seriamente.

El padawan se quedo pensando, cuando de escucho que aterrizaban.

"Manten el motor encendido" ordeno la Twi'lek al astromecanico.

Chopper solo gruno.

"Bien, andando" ordeno el Jedi.

La mandaloriana se puso su casco y salio sigilosamente de el "Fantasma" seguida por Zeb. Unos minutos despues, se escucho una gran explosion y sonidos de disparos.

"Es tu senal" indico Kanan a su padawan.

El nino asintio y bajo de la nave, diriguiendose a unas cajas para subir al sistema de ventilacion.

Una vez dentro, gateo lo mas rapido que pudo pero le era dificil, ya que tenia que evitar rasparse en el estomago. De pronto, escucho unas voces hablando, y el nino fue a ver de quien se trataba, era un comandante hablando con un hombre de piel blanca y ojos azules.

"Senor, los rebeldes han llegado" informo el trooper.

"Perfecto, diriganse a el muelle 33" ordeno firmemente el Inquisidor.

Ezra se quedo paralizado mienras el trooper y el inquisidor se diriguian a atacar.

Una trampa. Por que no se le habria ocurrido.

"Chicos? Chicos respondan, es una trampa" dijo el padawan por su comunicador.

Estatica.

Ese horrible sonido fue lo que escucho el padawan.

"Karabast" se quejo el nino mientras se diriguia a el muelle 33.

Mientras tanto…

"Argh! El chico ya tardo mucho" se quejo Kanan, cuando vio a 2 personas corriendo hacia donde Hera y el se encontraban. Era Zeb y Sabine.

"Que hacen aqui?" pregunto Hera confundida.

"Nos ordenaron que vinieramos aqui inmediatamente!" reclamo el Lasat.

"Que?! Yo nunca les pedi que…" dijo Kanan, cuando escucharon a un hombre reir maliciosamente.

EL hombre se acerco acompanado de una escolta de stormtroopers con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro y una oscura mirada.

Zeb y Sabine se miraron temerosos.

"Fue el" le dijo la artista a el Jedi.

Kanan activo su sable de luz y dio un paso delante de los rebeldes, de forma protectora.

"Asi que tu eres el supuesto Jedi?" pregunto el inquisidor mientras volvia a reir "No sabes cuanto me voy a divertir"

El inquisidor saco su sable de luz y ataco a Kanan, mientras los troopers disparaban a los rebeldes, y estos se cubrian y disparaban de vuelta.

Mientras tanto…

Ezra gateo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el muelle 33. De repente, sintio un dolor profundo en su estomago.

"No, no, no, no, no" penso el padawan con temor.

Perfecto. Su herida se habia abierto. Ezra ignoro su dolor y continuo gateando, hasta que finalmente llego al muelle 33.

Demasiado tarde. Los troopers ya habian llegado. Ezra quizo bajar, pero las ventilas se cerraron un poco, dejandole muy poco espacio para moverse. Se dio cuenta de que el estaba justo en la ventila de arriba de donde los trooper disparaban, y alcanzo ver algo mas, logro ver a el inquisidor de la vieja base que encontraron, atacando a Kanan.

Su maestro no lo lograria solo.

El nino trato de usar la Fuerza, pero no lo logro, seguia pasandole lo de hace unos meses atras.

Ezra tenia que ayudarlo de una manera u otra…

Alcanzo a ver un objeto, un objeto que ayudaria a Kanan a huir del Inquisidor, un objeto que lograria sacar por los aires alos troopers, pero un objeto que podria matarlo…

Un eplosivo aun no activado de Sabine.

El nino apunto a la bomba y disparo…

Los troopers y el Inquisidor salieron disparados por el aires, pero la bomba destruyo la ventila, dejando a Ezra caer en los escombros…

Kanan recupero el equilibrio y vio a los troopers inconcientes.

"Gracias por la ayuda" agradecio el Jedi a Sabine.

La chica lo miro estupefacta.

"Yo- yo no hize nada" dijo la mandaloriana.

"Entonces quien…?" pregunto Hera, cuando vio algo que la dejo paralizada.

El maestro volteo a ver de quien se trataba y vio con temor a un chico que se cubria el estomago y lo miraba a el con dolor.

Kanan corrio al auxilio de su padawan y Ezra cayo rendido, pero su maestro lo atrapo en el momento.

"Ezra?! Ezra, nino, que sucede?!" pregunto Kanan preocupado al ver a su padawan cubriendose el estomago.

El nino lo miro con desesperacion y dolor, pero aparto sus manos de su estomago…

Un fierro oxidado habia traspasado el estomago del chico.

"Tranquilo, todo saldra bien" trato de calmarlo su maestro "Puedes caminar?"

El chico nego con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" dijo Kanan. Como se suponia que llevaria al nino al Fantasma? No podia cargarlo, podria enterrar el fierro mas de lo que ya estaba, y no queria usar la Fuerza para elevarlo, si se cansaba y dejaba caer a Ezra no ayudaria en nada. De repente, se le ocurrio algo…

"Ezra mira!" lo distrajo su maestro. El nino volteo su cabeza y el Jedi aprovecho la oportunidad y quito el fierro rapidamente.

El nino solto un quejido y dejo escapar una lagrima de sus ojos.

"Tranquilo, ya nos vamos" lo tranquilizo Kanan, cuando vio a lo lejos a los troopers y al Inquisidor levantandose. Kanan no lo penso 2 veces y cargo a su padawan hacia el Fantasma.

Los demas ya habian subido, y cuando vieron a el Jedi ir hacia el Fantasma, Hera abrio la plataforma y dejo a el lider abordar. Cuando subieron, Hera dio el salto al hyperespacio.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Wow! Wow, wow wow ! ya vieron el nuevo episodio? Esta fabuloso!

No puedo creer lo que vi, fue tan asombroso!

En fin, espero que disfrutaran de este episodio tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Hadesgirl815 and Darth– Yes, I'm going to translate it to English, just that first I got to translate my first and my second story because if not, you are not going to understand of what the heck I'm talking about… so that's why.

Me alegro ver sus comentarios a los que respondieron mi pregunta pasada, me gusta su imaginacion de como se disfrazaran y me alegro de que haya mas personas que crea que la divercion no tiene limites!

Ahora, la pregunta de hoy es:

Cual es tu sabor preferido de helado?

El mio es de chocolate, pero si no es de chocolate es el de yogurt de frutos silvestres (jeje)

Bye rebeldes.


	3. Toda ayuda es buena

Cap. 3 – Toda ayuda es buena.

Kanan llevo a su padawan hacia su cabina mientras Sabine llevaba el escaner y unos cuantos medicamentos.

"Estoy bien" dijo Ezra una vez acostado, pero ninguno de los 2 le hicieron caso.

"Kanan, tenemos un problema" informo la artista.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el Jedi.

"No tenemos los medicamentos necesarios y si este escaner es correcto, su herida esta infectada" respondio Sabine, cuando Hera entro a la habitacion seguida por Zeb.

"Fulcrum dijo que nunca nos envoi esa mision. Todo esto fue una trampa" explico la Twi'lek.

"Pero como? Tuvieron que haber obtenido nuestro numero para contactarnos y falsificar la voz de Fulcrum" pregunto Sabine.

"Aun no se, pero el que lo haya hecho a de haber sido el mismo que les ordeno ir con nosotros" apunto Hera.

"Y que hacemos con respecto a el nino?" pregunto Zeb

"Fulcrum ofrecio los servicios de la flota para curar a Ezra" dijo la piloto.

"Que estoy bien!" repitio Ezra tercamente, tratando de ponerse de pie.

"No, no lo estas" lo detuvo su maestro.

"Bueno, y que estamos esperando? Vamos!" dijo Sabine.

Una hora despues…

La nave el Fantasma se conecto con la de la flota. Kanan sirvio de apoyo a su padawan para poder caminar y se diriguieron a la enfermeria. El Jedi recosto a su padawan en una de las camas y la enfermera entro por la puerta…

Solo que no era una enfermera…

"Tseebo?" preguntaron el Jedi y el padawan al unisono.

"Ezra! Ezra Bridger que sucedio?" pregunto el rodeano preocupado al ver al chico en la enfermeria.

"No es nad…" trato de explicar Ezra, cuando su maestro lo interrumpio.

"Hubo una falla en una mision y Ezra salio herido. Creemos que se infecto la herida pero no estamos muy seguros, podrias hacerle un escaneo mas completo?" pregunto Kanan.

"De inmediato" dijo Tseebo decidido

Mientras el chico era escaneado, pregunto

"Y… como terminaste de enfermero?" pregunto el padawan con curiosidad.

"Resulto que la mayoria de los datos de Tseebo eran de medicina" explico una voz femenina, era Ahsoka.

"Hola" saludo la Troguta con gentileza "Como te sientes?"

"Bien" respondio el nino.

"Hera me conto lo ocurrido, lo lamento" se disculpo Ahsoka.

"No fue tu culpa" la consolo Kanan.

En ese momento, el escaner sono y Tseebo fue a revisar el diagnostico.

"3 costillas rotas, la pierna derecha rota y definitivamente la herida del estomago esta infectada" informo el rodeano.

"En cuanto tiempo podre salir?" pregunto Ezra con curiosidad.

"Minimo en tres semanas" explico Ahsoka.

"Perfecto" dijo el nino sarcasticamente "3 semanas de no hacer nada y solamente ser un estorbo"

"Ezra no eres un estorbo, y si, talvez tengas que quedarte a descansar un tiempo, pero no por eso debes dejar de hacer lo que te gusta" apunto la Troguta.

"De hecho, no puedo" dijo el padwan "Es parte de mi castigo"

"Castigo?" pregunto la Troguta confundida.

"Cuando me escape para buscar a mi hermano, Kanan me dijo que seguia en problemas, asi que las reglas son que no puedo planear bromas con Zeb, nada de pintura, obviamente nada de levantarse y casi no podia hacer nada" explico Ezra.

Ahsoka se quedo pensativa.

"Kanan te molestaria unas palabras conmigo?" pregunto la Jedi mientras senalaba a su espalda.

El maestro asintio y salio de la enfermeria, seguido por la Troguta.

Cuando salieron, Ahsoka le reclamo a el Jedi:

"No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que despues de todo lo que sufrio lo hayas castigado!" reclamo la Troguta tratando de mantener la calma.

"El nino tenia que aprender que lo que iso estubo muy mal y tambien necesita comprender que cada accion tiene una consequencia." explico Kanan

"Pues mision cumplida! Ahora, podrias quitarle el castigo?" pregunto Ahsoka un poco mas relajada.

El Jedi lo penso.

"Bien" dijo el maestro mientras entraba a la enfermeria.

Al entrar, se sento al lado de su padawan.

"Ezra, quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, nos preocupaste a muerte a todos, lo sabes no?" pregunto el Jedi.

"Si y enserio lo lamento, pero yo enserio crei que era mi hermano el de siempre" respondio el nino timidamente.

"Lo se, pero tambien debes entender que cualquier problema que tengas nos tienes a nosotros. Pero creo que as aprendido la leccion" dijo su maestro.

"Significa que…?" pregunto el padawan ilusionado.

"Ya no estas castigado" completo el Jedi.

En el rostro de Ezra se dibujo una enorme sonrisa. Diablos, Kanan olvido como esa sonrisa contagiaba a los demas a sentirse felices. El nino abrazo a su maestro y le susurro en el oido.

"Gracias" susurro el nino a el oido de el Jedi

Kanan no pudo evitarlo y sonrio tambien.

"Ahora vete a dormir" ordeno su maestro.

Esta vez, Ezra no discutio y se acurruco en su cama, mientras su maestro se diriguia a la puerta, justo al lado del interruptor de luz.

"Descansa" deseo Kanan mientras apagaba la luz.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Awwwww…. Momento padre e hijo, tan lindos!

Pero no todo en la vida es de color rosa… Yo nada mas digo

Averiguen por que en el siguiente capitulo!

Quiero decirles que muchas gracias por el apoyo de esta historia, todas sus reviews me ayudan muchisimo, y si tienen una sugerencia, no olviden dejarla aqui abajo en las reviews.

PREGUNTA!

Tienes mascotas?

Yo tengo 4: un conejo, 2 tortugas y un gatito (losh gatitosh dominaran el mundo!)

Bye rebeldes.


	4. Una vision de advertencia

Cap. 4- Una vision de advertencia.

 **PDV de Kanan** *

Apague la luz despues de desearle descanso a mi padawan y me dirigui al centro de control de la nave y me sorprendio no ver a mi equipo ahi.

"Fueron a descansar" me indico gentilmente la Trogute "Tu deberias ir tambien"

La verdad preferiria quedarme en la enfermeria para vigilar a mi padawan, pero Ahsoka me guio hacia una cabina.

"No te preocupes, Ezra estara bien" me aseguro Ahsoka.

"Gracias" agradeci.

La Jedi me sonrio y salio de mi cabina, dejandome solo. Me sente en mi cama y de pronto, cai al suelo inconciente

 **Vision**

Abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en una nave Imperial, los demas no podian verme claro, como si fuera un verdadero espectro. Logre ver al Inquisidor que enfrentamos hablando con una mujer, debia ser la inquisidora de la que Ezra, Sabine y Zeb me habian contado.

"Como se supone que encontraremos a el padawan?" pregunto la mujer.

"Solo tenemos que encontrar al Jedi" contesto el Inquisidor "Cuando estaba en Ramblek, senti una ola de preocupacion y miedo en cuanto el Jedi vio a su padawan herido. Si encontramos al Jedi, encontramos a el nino"

"Y que haras en cuanto lo encuentres?" pregunto la Inquisidora.

"Primero" explico el Inquisidor "Le inyectaremos una posima que le bloqueara el poder de usar la Fuerza, luego lo torturamos para que nos diga todo lo que sabe…"

"Eso no funcionara" se burlo la Inquisidora "Lo intente interrogar en la vieja base y ese nino no rebelo nada de lo que queria saber"

"Pues esta vez, aceptara por las malas. Cuando yo tenga la informacion necesaria, sera enviado con nuestro maestro para ser su padawan, pero tenemos que ser nosotros los que lo atrapemos primero, ahora hay mas buscandolos, y solo 2 lograran obtener la victoria" explico maliciosamente el Inquisidor.

No pude evitar apretar mis punos y me mordi la lengua. No Ezra, el es solo un nino…

 **Realidad**

De repente desperte y vi que seguia en mi cabina. Me levante, me sente y comenze a meditar.

Me sentia tan culpable.

Yo era el culpable de que Ezra se metiera en este embrollo.

Yo era el que le habia ofrecido unirse a la rebellion.

Yo era el culpable de que Ezra estubiera herido.

Yo y solo yo, era el culpable de que el Sith Lord y miles de Inqusidores mas persiguieran a Ezra.

A la manana siguiente, desperte mas temprano que los demas y me dirigui a la enfermeria. Cuando entre, vi a mi padawan todavia dormido.

Me acerque a su cama y me sente a su lado.

"No dejare que nada malo te pase" le susurre mientras le acariciaba el pelo y cuando lo toque, lo senti muy caliente.

No necesitaba un termometro para determinarlo, el chico estaba ardiendo.

Me levante y me dispuse a buscar a Tseebo cuando vi a Hera en la puerta.

"Buenos dias" saludo la Twi'lek.

"Buenos dias" salude.

"Algun problema?" pregunto Hera. Pues aparte de que miles de Inquisidores esten cazando a mi padawan y de que el nino tenga fiebre… no realmente.

"Si, necesito a Tseebo, creo que Ezra tiene fiebre" explique, remplasando mi pensamiento anterior.

"El vendra en unos minutos, esta hablando con Ahsoka" me explico Hera.

"Oh, ok…" dije. De repente me acorde de mi vision "Hera tengo que hablar contigo, es algo sobre Ezra…"

En ese momento, Tseebo entro a la enfermeria.

"Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" pregunto Tseebo con inocencia.

"No, nada de eso Tseebo, solo necesitamos que revises a Ezra, creo que tiene temperatura" le dije.

"Enseguida" obedecio Tseebo.

"Hablamos al rato" le susurre a Hera "De hecho, necesito hablar con todos excepto con Ezra y los de la flota, nos vemos en el Fantasma?"

La Twi'lek asintio y ayudo a Tseebo con la maquina.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Mmmm… misterioso… que querra decirles?

– Mis Tortugas se llaman Zippi y Zipper (yo nunca acepte ese nombre!), mi conejo se llama Senor Pancho Bigotes, y mi gato tiene el nombre mas original del mundo: gato (LOL)

PREGUNTA!

Que prefieres, frio o calor?

A mi antes me gustaba mas el calor, pero ahora que me mude… extrano el frio… sobre todo la lluvia

 **Adiosh rebeldes!**


	5. Planes dolorosos

Cap.5- Planes dolorosos

 **PDV de Ezra**

Desperte con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Abri mis ojos y vi que seguia en la enfermeria, conectado a un aparato, trate de quitar los cables, cuando alguien me detuvo.

"Mejor no lo hagas" me aconsejo Zeb.

Lo voltee a ver desconcentrado, que rayos hacia ahi?

"Kanan me pidio que te vigilara" me dijo el Lasat como si hubiera leido mi mente "Ademas me conto sobre tu castigo, y me di cuenta de que estamos atrasados, necesitamos nuevas broms"

Zeb me dio una lista y la lei:

 **Lista de bromas**

1-) **Cambiar el aceite de Chopper por jugo**

2-) **Esconder un Loth-Cat en la habitacion de Kanan**

3-)*Poner una cubeta de agua en nuestro cuarto*

"Tienes razon, necesitamos nuevo material" le dije con una sonrisa. Que bueno era no estar castigado!

 **PDV de Zeb**

Pase toda la tarde en la enfermeria planeando bromas con el nino, hasta que recorde que Kanan queria hablar con nosotros en el Fantasma, talvez una nueva mision o yo que se.

Tseebo llego a la enfermeria y nos aviso:

"Ezra Bridger deberia descansar un poco" aconsejo el rodeano.

"Solo un rato mas!" suplico el nino, casi senti lastima por el.

"Nino, no creo lo que voy a decir, pero Tseebo tiene razon. Manana continuaremos con las bromas" le dije.

Ezra me miro como si lo hubiera traicionado y finalmente accedio.

Sali de la enfermeria y me dirigui al Fantasma.

 **PDV de Hera**

Finalmente, la hora de la reunion con Kanan llego. Me preguntaba cual seria el problema esta vez, que pasaba con Ezra? Debia ser algo muy malo como para que contactara a el equipo.

Entre a la cabina del copiloto y espere a los demas.

Luego de un rato, Kanan entro a la cabina, seguido por Chop.

"Todo en orden?" pregunte

"No lo se Hera. Y los demas?" pregunto el Jedi.

"Ni idea" respondi sinceramente.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta que finalmente, Zeb y Sabine llegaron.

"Lo sentimos, estabamos asegurandonos de que Ezra estuviera dormido" se disculpo la artista.

"No te preocupes" le dije calidamente.

"De que se trata todo esto?" pregunto Zeb

"Veran, es algo sobre Ezra" comenzo a explicar el Jedi "Anoche tuve una vision en la que los 2 inquisidores planeaban capturarlo…"

A, las visiones. Kanan trato de explicarmelas y la verdad, no entendia muy bien, pero espero que esta no sea una cierta…

"Y que paso?" pregunto Sabine impaciente.

"Los inquisidores creen que es una especie de competencia… Y Ezra es el premio" explico Kanan.

No lo podia creer. Una competencia? Ezra el premio? No Ezra…

"La mejor opcion es dejarlo" suspiro Kanan.

"QUE?!" preguntamos todos sorprendidos. En que rayos estaba pensando?!

"Miren, se que esto va a ser muy duro, pero es la mejor opcion. Todos los inquisidores van tras **el** , y saben que a donde vayamos el estara" explico con dolor Kanan.

"PUES DEJEMOS QUE VENGAN!" grito Zeb.

"Zeb, ellos no son como el Agente Kallus o los stormtroopers, ellos son muy peligrosos y no tendran piedad" dijo el Jedi.

"TIENE QUE HABER OTRA FORMA! PODRIAMOS DEJARLO CON AHSOKA O CON REX, O PODRIAMOS INCLUSO DEJAR DE HACER MISIONES!" sugirio Sabine.

"No podemos dejar de hacer misiones, y no lo voy a dejar con Ashoka, ellos la buscan mas a ella que a cualquiera de nosotros, y solo dejarlo con ella empeoraria las cosas" explico Kanan.

Agh! Odiava cuando sus rencores contra los clones lo privara de muchas cosas. Por un lado lo entiendo, pero habeces es tan… Agh!

No podia creer lo que sucedia, Kanan queria abandonar a Ezra? No, eso definitivamente no esta nada bien.

Todos nos quedamos viendo un momento. Me dolia la garganta al tratar de contener mis lagrimas.

"Y cual es tu plan?" pregunte debilmente.

"Cuando Ezra se cure, pasara una semana mas con nosotros, solo para que comprovemos que esta completamente curado. Cuando la semana acabe, si Ezra muestra mejora, estacionaremos el Fantasma en los pastizales y le dire que venga conmigo para una pequena charla. Le dire lo que le tenga que decir y- y- me ire" dijo Kanan con un nudo en la garganta.

Todos lo entendiamos.

Entendiamos porque hacia esto.

Por el bien de Ezra, tendriamos que dejarlo, tendriamos que dejar a el lazo que nos unio mas como familia, tendriamos que dejar a esa pequena persona que nos iluminaba con felicidad y esperanza…

No, esto definitivamente no esta nada bien.

 **Nota de autor**

NOOOOOOO!

Rayos!

Porque?!

Deprimente o emocionante? (o ninguna de las 2)

Dejen sus reviews porfis

Ya vieron el nuevo episodio de Rebels? Yo todavia no (estuve viendo en el estadio el partido de basketball de los "Sun Devils" vs un nombre cucho raro que terminaba con "Kings")

PD: AMO como Kanan se pone celoso de Rex en cuanto esta al lado de Ezra, es como de: "NO! El es mi hijo y no tuyo, asi que atras!

PREGUNTA! (Ok, demasiado Hola Soy German denuevo)

Si el mundo acabara, de qe crees que acabaria?

Yo creo que el mundo acabara por el calentamiento global o por el sol…

Pero por oro lado, creo que acabaria de una apocalipsis zombie. Pero sinceramente, son tantos los videojuegos que hemos jugado, tantas las peliculas que se han visto, que la verdad, serian los zombies los que correrian asustados de nosotros…

PD2: Se que a pasado un tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo, pero estoy medio enferma, asi que… por eso

 **Bye Rebeldes (o cazarecompensas, resuelve misterios, o blah blah blah)**


	6. Este es el adios

Cap.6 – Este es el adios.

 **PDV de Kanan**

Todos nos quedamos viendo un momento.

No podia creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Quiero proteger a el nino, quiero que se aleje del peligro y de nosotros…

Pero no quiero perder a mi padawan.

Decidimos salir de el Fantasma y diriguirnos a la nave de la flota para tomar un descanso.

"Deberias decirle a Ahsoka de tu vision, talvez tenga una solucion" aconsejo Hera.

Asenti y comenze a buscar a Ahsoka.

Entendia que Hera quisiera otra alternativa, pero sinceramente no encontraba otra solucion…

Ezra tendria que irse para que los inquisidores no lo capturaran, estaria mas seguro solo que con nosotros. Sobrevivio 7 a. solo y sin problemas con el Imperio, estuvo con nosotros por 1a. y ya tiene miles de inquisidores buscandolo…

Camine por la nave hasta que encontre a Ahsoka en el centro de control de la nave, sentada en una silla.

"Hola Ahsoka" salude.

"Hola, que sucede?" pregunto la Troguta.

"Es algo sobre Ezra" explique.

"Que sucede con el?" pregunto la Jedi mirandome a los ojos.

Le explique todo a la Troguta y ella me miro atonita.

"Tienes alguna idea?" pregunte cuando termine de explicar.

Ahsoka me miro temerosa y me dijo: "No, no tengo ni idea"

Temia escuchar eso. Enserio lo temia.

Ahsoka normalmente tenia una solucion para todo, pero esta vez parecia ser la esepcion.

"Y que le diras?" pregunto la Jedi.

"Voy a tener que ser muy duro con el" comenze "Tengo que hacerle creer que no lo queremos para que no nos siga, y asi estara a salvo"

Ella se quedo pensando en silencio.

"Tengo una idea" informo la Troguta.

"Cual es?" pregunte con esperanza.

"No es una solucion, pero almenos te hara saber si Ezra esta bien" me advirtio la Jedi "Que te parece si enviamos a alguien cada noche para que lo vigile y se asegure de que Ezra este bien?"

"Es una buena idea" dije "Pero a la persona que enviemos, tiene que asegurarse de que Ezra no lo vea"

Ahsoka asintio y me dijo: "No sabes cuanto lo siento"

Yo asenti y me dirigui a la enfermeria.

Me sentia muy mal como para tratar de hablar.

Tendria que dejar a mi padawan, a mi Ezra, por su bien y su seguridad.

Me odiaba por lo que le iba a hacer, por lo que le iba a decir… Soy un monstruo.

Llegue a la enfermeria y encontre la habitacion a oscuras, Ezra deberia estar dormido.

Nisiquiera lo pude mirar. No era digno de que yo fuera su maestro, y mucho menos de haberme considerado su padre alguna vez.

Decidi irme a mi habitacion para poder descansar un poco, aunque sabia que no serviria de nada.

 **Unas semanas despues…**

 **Domingo.**

 **PDV de Zeb.**

Kanan me pidio que empacara todas las cosas de Ezra en su mochila. No e sido capaz de hablar con el, nisiquiera e tenido el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. No puedo creer que vayamos a dejar a el nino…

 **PDV de Sabine**

El ultimo dia de la semana llego y Ezra ya se curo completamente, pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida, quiero que este almenos un poco herido para que se quede con nosotros un tiempo mas…

Vague por el Fantasma y llegue a la cabina de Zeb y Ezra.

Entre a la habitacion y vi un desorden (como siempre) y vi mi pintura.

 **Recuerdo**

"Termine!" exclame justo en el momento en que Ezra y Zeb entraban en la cabina.

"Que terminaste?" pregunto Ezra confundido.

"Crei que era un momento que debia inmortalisarse" dije mientras les mostraba mi pintura.

Los dos voltearon y vieron mi graffiti: era Ezra cayendo en el estomago de Zeb.

 **Realidad**

No pude evitar dejar una lagrima caer por mi mejilla. No creia que lo ibamos a abandonar, nisiquiera iba a ser capaz de despedirme de Ezra…

O de decirle lo que siento por el…

Aunque odiara admitirlo, el nino habia logrado ablandar mi corazon…

 **Unas horas despues** …

 **PDV de Ezra**

No tengo ni la menor idea de que sucede con los demas, pero nadie me a hablado mucho en las ultimas semanas.

Finalmente puedo levantarme, pero mi equipo me ignora, y cada vez que me acerco a ellos, siento tristeza.

Sali de el Fantasma y me sente en la plataforma para admirar el atardecer, escondiendose detras de las montanas de Lothal. De repente, senti pura tristeza detras mio y voltee para ver de quien se trataba. Era Sabine.

No era secreto de que ella me gustaba, habia sido asi desde el dia en que la conoci, pero estas ultimas semanas, ella (y todos los demas) se habian mostrado deprimidos. Sabine tenia la parte blanca de sus ojos rojos y parecia que apenas podia hablar. Ella habia estado… llorando? Que sucedia?

"Hola" me saludo con voz baja.

"Hola" la salude con una sonrisa.

La artista se sento a mi lado y volteo para ver el atardecer, yo la imite y contemple el horizonte.

"Es un lindo atardecer" comento Sabine.

Sinceramente, queria decirle : "No mas lindo que tu" o algo asi, pero eso solo la pondria de mal humor y no queria arruinar ese momento.

"Ezra?" me llamo la artista.

"Si?" pregunte.

"Hay-hay algo que deberias saber…" me dijo Sabine, cuando en ese justo momento, senti otra presencia aun mas triste. Era Kanan.

"Ezra, tenemos que hablar" indico Kanan.

"Espera, que me querias decir?" pregunte a Sabine impaciente. Que me querria decir?

"Emm yo… nada" respondio la artista "Y-y-ya me voy"

Sabine se fue y me dejo con Kanan solo.

"Vamos a caminar" ordeno mi maestro.

Asenti, me levante, agarre mi sable de luz y segui a Kanan.

Despues de un rato de una caminata silenciosa, llegamos a una parte de Lothal que yo no conocia (que raro), pero obiamente no era parte del pueblo de Lothal ya que estabamos muy alejados de la ciudad y del Fantasma.

"Umm, Kanan, tengo una pregunta" dije finalmente despues de un rato.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Kanan.

"Me preguntaba porque estan tan tristes, que sucede?" pregunte.

Kanan no respondio. Ignoro mi pregunta y siguio caminando. Ahora era asi.

Que estaba pasando?

Porque se estan comportando de manera tan extrana?

Sabine sabria algo y me lo queria decir?

"Mira Ezra" me dijo Kanan "Ya no podemos contigo"

Que? Que queria decirme?

"No te soportamos. Lo unico que as hecho es causarnos problemas y hacernos perder el tiempo" continuo mi maestro.

Me quede paralizado al escuchar sus palabras, filosas como su mismo sable de luz.

"No eres mas que un error, una rata de Loth incapaz de hacer algo que valga la pena. No vale la pena sentir lastima por ti. Te odio, y quedas oficialmente fuera del equipo" dijo friamente Kanan mientras se iba.

No… no… esto no estaba pasando… esto.. esto era una pesadilla. Me pellisque el hombro y entre en panico al ver que no despertaba… A menos de que esto fuera real…

"Kanan espera!" grite con un nudo en la garganta.

No hubo respuesta. No lo pense 2 veces y comenze a corer. Tenia que encontrarlo, tenia que detenerlo…

Me conecte con la Fuerza y me concentre en su senal. Finalmente, la encontre y la segui.

Corri y corri hasta que oscurecio, y para mi suerte, comenzo a llover. Perfecto.

Estaba muy cansado, y estaba haciendo demasiado frio…

Grite y grite el nombre de mi maestro para que se detuviera a tal punto que me estaba empezando a doler la garganta.

Estaba muy debil para seguir caminando y el viento soplaba ferozmente. Tenia que encontrar a Kanan, tenia que disculparme con el, tenia que hacer que el volviera a confiar en mi… o al menos que me dejara despedirme de los otros. Pero, ellos me odiarian? Nadie de ellos me queria y solo estaban finjiendo?

Mi cabeza dava vueltas y senti mi corazon pesado. Senti ganas de devolver el estomago. Me sentia horrible, cansado y enfermo.

No dejaba de murmurar el nombre de mi maestro para que volviera…

Hasta que mi vision se volvio borrosa y cai al suelo inconciente.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Triste?

Me quieres sacudir hasta quitarme el alma? (dementor!)

Gracias a todos los que estan apoyando este fanfic, me ayudan mucho y me sacan una sonrisa…

PD: Ven cuando pongo 1a. o 7a. o numeros que terminan con a.? Bueno, esa "a." despues de un numero significa "year o years" solo que en esta compu no existe la enie, y suena super raro si pongo la palabra completa ( y suena super grocero)…


	7. Escape artistico y notas misteriosas

Cap.7 – Escape artistico y notas misteriosas.

 **Una hora antes** …

 **PDV de Kanan**

"…Te odio y quedas oficialmente fuera del equipo" le dije firmemente a mi padawan mientras me iba.

Pude ver la tristeza y el terror claramente reflejados en el rostro del nino.

Sabia que me seguiria y que trataria de detenerme, asi que me aleje de el y corri a toda velocidad. No tenia idea de a donde me diriguia, pero senti como mi padawan seguia determinado en encontrarme. Vamos Ezra, si tiene sentido comun, se iria a su torre… Pero era de mi Ezra del que estabamos hablando.

Segui corriendo sin rumbo hasta que oscurecio y comenzo a llover. Vamos nino, ve a tu casa y alejate de mi, estaras mas seguro asi…

Comenze a trotar y quite las gotas de lluvia de mis ojos, cuando paso lo que temia…

Deje de sentir a mi padawan.

"Ezra?!" grite.

No hubo respuesta.

No, no, no, esto no era parte del plan…

Se suponia que Ezra se iria a su torre, donde todas sus cosas esperaban y asi estaria a salvo, pero ahora como se supone que sabremos donde esta?

Era mas peligroso que se quedara sin refugio, perdido en medio de la nada en una noche lluviosa y oscura!

Comenze a entrar en panico, trate de buscar su senal en la Fuerza hasta que finalmente, senti una debil senal de mi padawan.

Volvi a toda velocidad hasta que encontre a una persona en el suelo.

Como los pastos y el arena volaban con el viento, creando una ventana de humo, no podia ver casi nada, pero reconoci que la persona en el suelo era mi padawan.

Lo cargue cuidadosamente y le envie unas ondas de sueno con la Fuerza, asi Ezra podria quedarse profundamente dormido.

Camine ya un poco mas calmado de que mi padawan estuviera a mi lado, pude ver que el nino se estaba muriendo de frio, debia de apresurarme si no queria que se enfermara.

Finalmente llegue a la torre de Ezra. No sabia si ahi era el lugar mas seguro para dejar a mi padawan, pero era el unico lugar en que podria vigilarlo y asegurarme de que estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Lo cargue con la Fuerza y subi por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente, entre a la torre.

Cargue a Ezra y note que el nino estaba empapado.

Lo recoste en una cama y encendi la luz. Vi que sus cosas ya estaban ahi, asi que agarre un par de ropa nueva para el nino.

Lo cambie, le puse ropa nueva y le inyecte una vacuna para que no le diera gripe o fiebre.

Deje su sable de luz en una mesa al lado de su cama y encendi una lamparita. Arrope a mi padawan para que durmiera bien y entrara en calor.

"Espectro 1 a Espectro 2, ya estoy listo" le informe a la Twi'lek por el comunicador.

"Entendido Espectro 1, nos vemos en unos minutos" me respondio Hera por el comunicador.

Espere a Hera dentro de la torre, al lado de mi padawan.

No podia creer lo que le habia dicho, habia sido demasiado duro con el. Nunca olvidaria su rostro de tristeza y miedo al escuchar mis palabras…

Le acaricie el pelo y lo vi dormir profundamente, hasta que finalmente, escuche como el Fantasma aterrizaba.

Mire a mi padawan una vez mas. No podia hacerlo, yo simplemente no podia… Pero no habia otra solucion.

Sali de la torre y aborde el Fantasma.

 **Tercera Persona.**

Kanan abordo el Fantasma y se diriguio a la cabina del copiloto, donde encontro a Hera, Chopper y Sabine, sentados en silencio.

El Jedi no dijo ni una palabra. Se sento en su asiento y se quedo mirando a la ventana.

Hera lo volteo a ver preocupada. La Twi'lek sabia que debio de haber sido duro haber dicho todo eso, asi que le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, intentando consolar a el Jedi.

Kanan le dio una debil sonrisa. Se sentia horrible al haber dejado a su padawan solo, con el sentimiento de culpa.

Hera estaciono el Fantasma muy alejada de la torre de Ezra, y Kanan dejo de enviar las ondas de sueno para que su padawan pudiera despertar, pero Ezra solo despertaria en unas horas despues, ya que el nino si que estaba cansado.

Todos se quedaron viendo un rato, hasta que Sabine vio que iba a comenzar a llorar, asi que salio corriendo de ahi y se encerro en su habitacion.

La Twi'lek se diriguio preocupada a la cabina de la artista, seguida por Kanan.

"Sabine? Sabine, vamos abre la puerta" pidio Hera.

"No" nego la artista, pero en el intento, se le quebro la voz.

"Vamos Sabine, dejanos pasar" pidio una vez mas la Twi'lek.

"Dejenme en paz!" pidio la mandaloriana.

Kanan miro a Hera a los ojos, diciendole de que mejor hacian lo que Sabine les indicaba.

Kanan fue a su cabina mientras Hera se diriguia a la cocina, se abrazaron y se separaron.

 **PDV de Sabine**

Comenze a llorar silenciosamente. Lo habiamos hecho. Ya no habia marcha atras. Ezra se habia ido, ido! Ya nunca podria volver a ver esa sonrisa o esos hermosos ojos azul electrico… Concentrate!

Talvez no era sensible a la Fuerza, pero sabia que esto era un grave error…

Y yo trataria de repararlo…

Me puse mi casco y pense como escapar de la nave.

Si algo me habia ensenado Ezra, era en que en momentos desesperados, usara los conductos de ventilacion…

Y asi lo hize. Sali por los conductos y corri hacia la torre de Ezra.

Seguia lloviendo, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, a mi solo me importaba Ezra.

Finalmente llegue a la torre. Subi por las escaleras y me quede en la puerta…

Me detuve.

Pense la razon de porque Kanan habia abandonado a Ezra. Era para protegerlo. Si yo entraba, todas las palabras de Kanan, todo el sufrimiento que sufrimos seria en vano.

Se me ocurrio una idea. Grabe un mensaje que decia la verdadera razon por la que habiamos dejado a Ezra, cuando termine, escondi la transmicion. Si Kanan o Hera se enteraban de esto, estaria en graves problemas, pero preferia eso a que Ezra no supiera la verdadera razon por la que lo habiamos dejado… Claro, el nino tenia que encontrar la grabacion primero.

Mire con dolor la entrada, imaginandome a Ezra ahi. Deje una lagrima escapar antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el Fantasma…

 **Tercera persona**.

Hera decidio hacer chocolate caliente y unos sandwiches para el equipo. Almenos les daria un poco de animo y los haria entrar en calor.

La Twi'lek agarro una bandeja y puso las 4 tazas en esta y se diriguio a la seccion de las cabinas.

La piloto se diriguio a la cabina de Kanan para darle la comida.

"Adelante Hera" le indico el Jedi antes de que la Twi'lek tocara.

La piloto entro y vio a Kanan sentado en su cama.

"Hola, traje comida" le informo Hera.

"Gracias Hera, pero no era necesario" dijo Kanan.

La Twi'lek le dejo la comida y el chocolate a el Jedi en la mesa.

"Deberias comer algo" le aconsejo Hera.

"No tengo hambre" discutio Kanan

"Aun asi, la dejare ahi por si cambias de opinion" le indico la Twi'lek mientras agarraba la bandeja y salia de la cabina.

La piloto se diriguio a la cabina de Sabine y toco la puerta.

"Sabine? Sabine, soy yo, Hera, abre la puerta" pidio la piloto.

No hubo respuesta.

Hera abrio la puerta y encontro la habitacion a oscuras.

"Sabine?" pregunto Hera.

No habia nadie. Hera entro a la habitacion y vio que la rendija de el ducto de ventilacion estaba abierta…

"Hay no" dijo la Twi'lek "Kanan Zeb, Sabine no esta!"

"Que?!" preguntaron el Jedi y el Lasat al unisono.

"No esta en su cuarto y su rendija del sistema de ventilacion esta abierto!" informo Hera, comenzando a entrar en panico.

"Ok, tranquila, no debe de estar lejos" trato de calmarla el Jedi.

Zeb salio de su cabina y agarro su comunicador

"Espectro 4 a Espectro 5, responde Espectro 5" dijo el Lasat por su comunicador.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta se escucho que su comunicador se volvia a encender

"Aqui Espectro 5" respondio la artista.

"Donde rayos estas?!" pregunto Kanan.

"Tranquilos, ya voy llegando" informo la mandaloriana.

Los tres se diriguieron a la plataforma y vieron a Sabine a lo lejos.

Cuando llego, Kanan le dijo : "Donde rayos estavas?!"

"Hey, no me culpes! Solo me aseguraba de que tu preciado padawan siguiera vivo!" reclamo Sabine.

"Basta!" los detuvo Hera "Sabine, ve a tu cabina"

"Pero…" trato de quejarse la artista.

"Sabine" advirtio Zeb.

La chica miro a Kanan con enojo pero se fue a su habitacion, seguida por Zeb.

"Y tu, Kanan, mira, entiendo que esto es duro para ti, lo es para nosotros tambien, pero no por eso debes de desquitarte con Sabine!" dijo Hera.

"Lo se, ire a disculparme" suspiro Kanan.

El Jedi fue a la habitacion de la chica y entro.

"Hey, Sabine, lo lamento, es solo que, hoy a sido un dia muy duro y, creo que no lo e superado" se disculpo el Jedi.

"Esta bien Kanan, yo tambien lo siento… No-no crei que esto iba a pasar y…" dijo Sabine, tratando de no llorar.

Kanan abrazo a la artista, seguido por Zeb, y seguido por Hera. Todos necesitaban consuelo… Y la unica persona que podria darselo no estaba.

 **Mientras tanto en la torre de transmiciones…**

 **PDV de Ezra**

Desperte de golpe y vi que estaba en mi torre de transmisiones. Espera, mi torre? Como diablos habia llegado hasta ahi?

Me levante de mi cama y vi que tenia otra ropa, una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones azul marino (el mismo atuendo que habia usado para conseguir el decodifcador de coordenadas para mi hermano).

Camine alrededor y vi que mis cosas estaban ahi: mi mochila, mi sable, unos cuantos libros, el casco de stormtrooper que Sabine habia pintado para mi, la lista de bromas que Zeb, Chopper y yo habiamos planeado, y el viejo disco de la foto de mis padres.

Entonces no era una pesadilla. Era real! Todas esas palabras que Kanan me habia dicho, eran verdad. Me deje caer hasta que mi cabeza toco mis rodillas, las abraze y comenze a llorar silenciosamente.

Las palabras de Kanan resonaban en mi cabeza.

"No eres mas que un error"

"Una lata de Loth"

"Lo unico que has hecho es causarnos problemas y hacernos perder el tiempo"

"Te odio, y quedas oficialmente fuera del equipo"

"Te odio"

"Te odio"

"BASTA!" grite mientras me agarraba la cabeza, aunque en el fondo, sabia que era verdad. Yo solo habia causado problemas y habia sido inutil, un completo error…

De pronto, senti como mi estomago no podia mas, asi que corri a el bano y no lo pude evitar, vomite.

Pude sentir que estaba mal. Obviamente no estaba nada bien.

Me limpie y me sente en mi cama.

Ya nunca volveria a ver a mi equipo…

Ya nunca volveria a pintar con Sabine…

Ya nunca volveria a planear bromas con Zeb y Chopper…

Ya nunca volveria a volar con Hera…

Ya nunca volveria a entrenar con Kanan…

Ya no era parte de la rebellion.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Ok, esto solo esta empeorando!

Espero que les este gustando la historia, me ayuda a seguir y me hace sonreir…

– La verdad me perdi de la serie de "Doctor Who" (unos de mis errors mas graves), pero me contaron que esta muy buena…

Hera12rebel – Lo hacen para "protegerlo". Asi que la leccion de hoy es de que si un amigo es perseguido por todas las autoridades, la mejor opcion es dejarlo solo para que el mismo se defienda! (est*pido Kanan…) PD: si, tienes razon, el mundo podria acabar por las locuras de la gente…

Otakurebel – Tu comentario me inspiro a seguir y a publicar el nuevo capitulo, y si el capitulo pasado te izo llorar… Yo solo advierto este es solo el comienzo (dun, dun, duuuuuuun!)

PREGUNTA!

Tienes hermanos? O hermanas?

Yo solo tengo uno, es mi hermano menor y es un pequeno demonio!

PD: Se burlo de mi cuando vio que estaba llorando al leer uno de los fics. (si, estoy hablando de ti y tu epica historia de "El Golpe del Imperio")

 **Bye Rebeldes**


	8. Unos meses despues

Cap.8 – Unos meses despues.

En la nave el Fantasma, ya casi nadie era el mismo. Zeb habia estado muy deprimido y ya no golpeaba a los stormtroopers, Kanan habia dejado de usar la Fuerza, reemplazando su sable de luz por un blaster (de nuevo), Sabine ya casi no pintaba y ahora sus pinturas eran deprimentes, Chopper habia dejado de molestar a los otros, y pasaba todo el dia arreglando algo. La unica que parecia no haber cambiado, era Hera.

La Twi'lek conservava las esperanzas y la fe, y se hartaba de ver a su equipo de ese modo. Ella solamente no podia ver a su familia colapsar asi otra vez.

"Basta, ya no podemos seguir asi" se dijo Hera a si misma esa manana.

La Twi'lek llamo a todos los Espectros para que se reunieran en la cabina del copiloto para una charla. Una vez que todos llegaron, Hera hablo.

"Miren chicos, ya no lo soporto" dijo Hera "Pasamos todo el dia sin hacer nada, consumidos por la tristeza"

"Vamos Hera, estamos bien" dijo Sabine.

"Ah si? Esto es estar bien? Cuando fue la ultima vez que pintaste algo? O tu Zeb, cuando fue la ultima vez en que golpeaste a una hojalata? Chop, cuando fue la ultima vez que causaste una broma? Y Kanan, desde hace cuanto no as usado la Fuerza? Esto no es vida" dijo la Twi'lek

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Que tontos habian sido. Debian seguir adelante, debian olvidar a el padawan…

"Tienes razon" suspiro Zeb "Que tontos fuimos"

"Concuerdo" dijo Sabine.

El unico que no dijo nada, fue Kanan. Seguia viendo a Ezra en sus suenos, veia su rostro de tristeza y temor, y recordaba todos los momentos que el paso con el padawan. Los demas no entendian como se sentia, el habia sido el que le habia dicho a Ezra todo lo malo, esas mentiras frias y oscuras, el habia sido el que habia tenido la vision de los inquisidores…

El Jedi solo asintio y se levanto de su asiento.

Unas horas despues…

La noche llego, la luna alumbraba con una luz tenue y el viento soplaba debilmente.

"Bien, ya es hora" se dijo Sabine asi misma.

Cada noche, la artista agarraba su casco y se diriguia a el pueblo de Lothal y se detenia en la torre de Ezra. Cuando llegaba, subia por las escaleras y escalaba unas cajas que estaban al lado de una ventana, y ahi se quedaba la mayoria de la noche para vigilar a el nino.

 **PDV de Sabine**

Tome mi casco y me lo puse, mientras agarraba mi linterna y mis blasters. Hera tenia razon, y Zeb tambien. Teniamos que seguir adelante, claro, eso no significaba que tendria que olvidar a Ezra…

"Hera, Kanan, ya me voy!" avise. Ahora me pedian que avisara a donde iba, asi ellos no entraban en panico y les ahorraba el infarto.

"Ok Sabine" afirmo Kanan.

Sali del Fantasma y monte en mi moto deslizadora.

Despues de un rato, llegue a la torre.

Estacione mi speeder-bike, subi por la escalera, y escale las cajas, para quedar en la ventana.

Vi a Ezra en un rincon, sentado escribiendo algo en un libro. Asi habia pasado las ultimas semanas. No sabia que escribia, pero cada noche lo veia escribiendo algo en ese libro. Que escribiria?

Pasaron las horas y Ezra se fue a dormir.

Decidi que yo deberia ir a hacer lo mismo, asi que fui a mi speeder y la pilote hasta que volvi al Fantasma.

La plataforma estaba abierta, y vi a Kanan sentado. El siempre me esperaba ahi y me pedia el reporte de Ezra.

 **PDV de Kanan**

Vi a Sabine aproximandose a la nave.

"Hola" la salude

"Hola" me saludo de vuelta.

"Alguna nueva noticia?" le pregunte.

"No. Cada noche es lo mismo: Pasa horas y horas escribiendo en ese libro y se va a dormir" me explico Sabine.

Mmmm… Esto no me agrada. Era raro que solo escribiera y no hacia nada mas… Talvez deberia ir solo una noche para supervisarlo…

"Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, Chop, vengan rapido!" nos llamo Hera.

Voltee a ver a la artista con una mirada de confusion. Ella se encogio de hombros y corrio hacia la cabina del copiloto, yo la segui y llegamos.

"Que sucede Hera?" pregunto la artista cuando llego.

"Necesitamos creditos y combustible, alguna idea?" pregunto Hera.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos. Necesitabamos creditos y combustible…

"Vizago?" sugeri.

"Mmm, no es una mala idea" accedio Hera "Pero tendriamos que ir a preguntar en persona, ya que perdi su contacto y no lo recuerdo"

"Bien, pues sera a la primera hora manana en la manana. Descansen" dije.

Todos nos diriguimos a nuestras cabinas, preparandonos para la mision de manana, y para conseguir un poco de descanso.

 **Hola rebeldes.**

 **Lo se, lo se. Este capitulo fue medio corto, pero queria dejar la emocion para el siguiente episodio (Ademas, tengo tareas atrasadas, ya que falte a la escuela un dia, y ahora tengo montones, y montones de libros!)**

 **– Cuando lei tu historia, estaba en la escuela (tiempo libre en las compus), comienzo a llorar y todos me vieron como si estuviera loca… Momento incomodo…**

 **Saraha Sting – Muchisimas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara la historia.**

 **Adios Rebeldes.**


	9. Ups?

Cap. 9 –Ups?

 **PDV de Kanan**

Despertamos a primera hora en la manana y nos preparamos para la reunion con Vizago.

Hera piloto el "Espectro" hacia las tierras de Vizago.

Finalmente llegamos, asi que bajamos del "Espectro", mientras Chopper se quedaba en la nave. La verdad, a el astromecanico no le agradaba nada Vizago desde que nos habia dejado solos por nuestra cuenta el dia en que encontramos a R2-D2 y a C-3PO.

"A, mis amigos, que los trae por aqui?" pregunto Vizago.

"Necesitamos creditos, tienes alguna mision disponible?" pregunte.

Cikatro se quedo pensando y dijo: "Debo admitir, que me sorprende verlos aqui, estan mucho mas frios desde la ultima vez que los vi"

Frios? A que se referia?

"Vizago, tienes alguna mision disponible?" pregunto Hera desesperandose.

"Lo siento, no tengo ninguna. Todas mis misiones ya han sido completadas, y por una sola persona! Eso me sorprende! Y a juzgar por la edad… Pero bueno" dijo Vizago.

"Y ahora de que estas hablando?" pregunte confundido.

"De su amigo, Dev Morgan, o deberia decir, Ezra Bridger?" respondio Cikatro maliciosamente.

Todos se quedaron boqueabiertos. Mi corazon se sintio pesado al escuchar su nombre

"Que sabes sobre el?" pregunto Zeb.

"Pues, veran: Mis hombres fueron a el pueblo cuando encontraron a esa rata de Loth…"

Rata de Loth?! Mi Ezra no es una rata de Loth!

"No te atrevas a llamarlo con ese nombre!" lo amenaze. Nadie en toda la galaxia llamaria a mi padawan rata de Loth.

"Hey, tranquilizate!" dijo Vizago.

Me ardia la frente de furia. Como se atrevia a llamar a mi Ezra de ese modo?!

Zeb me detuvo y trato de calmarme.

"Me dejan terminar?" pregunto Vizago en tono burlon.

Me calme y asenti, pero no me agradaba la idea de que usara el termino de rata de Loth contra mi padawan.

"…En fin, como les decia, mis hombres lo encontraron en Lothal y recordaron que el nino me debia un favor… Asi que lo trajeron aqui…" explico Vizago.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Como habian sus hombres traido a mi Ezra aqui?! Si averiguaba que lo habian traido por la fuerza… seria un dia oscuro.

"Espera, que clase de favor te debia?" pregunte. No lo habia pensado antes, que clase de favor le deberia Ezra a una persona como Vizago?

"Oh, bueno, alguien me dijo hace tiempo que me haria un favor Jedi a cambio de informacion para salvar a un amigo de Mustafar" respondio.

Me quede paralizado. El? Como? Que?

Voltee a ver a Hera confundido y ella me miro con esa mirada de "Hablamos luego"

Yo asenti. Estaba en estado de shock.

"En fin, el cumplio con el favor que me debia y se fue con los creditos. Al dia siguiente, vuelve a pedir otro encargo, pero sin implicar nada de cosas Jedi. Y asi fueron los ultimos meses. El chico venia y pedia una mision, no importaba cual fuera, en cuanto yo le pagara" explico Vizago "Claro, tuvo que tomar un descanso despues de la mision de hoy…"

"Espera,hoy? Hoy no pudo haber ido a una mision" dijo Sabine.

"Claro que si, estuvo en una mision hace 2 horas, y dejenme decir, que no se veia nada bien, se veia debil y apunto de morir, pero bueno, eso no importa, mas creditos para mi" dijo Vizago maliciosamente mientras reia.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por Hera, quien le dio una bofetada en la cara.

La voltee a ver asombrado.

"Vamonos" dijo Hera.

Todos la obedecimos y subimos al "Espectro".

Cuando volvimos al Fantasma, pregunte:

"Ok, ahora quiero una explicacion de como demonios Vizago sabia que yo era un Jedi" exigui.

Los tres se quedaron paralizados.

"Ustedes estan solos chicos" dijo Hera, dejando a Zeb, Sabine, Chopper y a mi solos.

"Y bien?" pregunte.

"Emmm, bueno, es una divertida historia, umm" comenzo Sabine.

"Y una muy larga…" dijo Zeb.

"Chicos, al grano" exigui.

Los 2 se quedaron viendo con esa mirada que decia "ups".

"Kanan…CuandotecapturoelimperioEzra,Zeb,Chopper,yyonosescapamosyfuimosconVizago…" dijo Sabine super rapido.

"Wow, wow wow, mas despacio" dije.

"Zeb ayudame!" pidio Sabine.

"Bueno, umm, Kanan, umm" trato de decir torpemente Zeb.

"Hay olvidalo" dijo la artista desesperada "Cuando el Imperio te capturo, Ezra, Zeb, Chopper y yo nos escapamos y fuimos con Vizago para reunir informacion de donde estabas… Pero el se rehuso, y Ezra… Ezra dijo que eras un Jedi y le hizo una demostracion… Vizago nos dio la informacion y Ezra quedo con el favor pendiente…"

"QUE?!" pregunte incredulo "COMO SE LES OCURRE DECIRLE A CIKATRO VIZAGO QUE SOY UN JEDI?! NO PUEDEN IR POR LA GALAXIA DICIENDO QUIEN ES UN JEDI! TU SABINE, CREI QUE LO ENTENDIAS BIEN, Y TU ZEB, LO ENTIENDO POR ELLOS, QUE TODAVIA SON JOVENES, PERO TU?! Y TU CHOPPER!"

"Bueno, tecnicamente fue Ezra el que le dijo para salvarte…" se defendio Zeb.

Me dirigui a la cabina del copiloto murmurando cosas bajo mi aliento, cuando escuche a Zeb:

"Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo el Lasat.

Yo rei. Me recordo a la vez en que el y Ezra habian robado el caza estelar…

Solo que Ezra ya no estaba…

"Hey, lo siento" se disculpo Hera cuando llege.

"Esta bien" dije.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

"Sabes Hera" dije despues de un rato "Esta noche, me gustaria ser yo quien revisara a Ezra"

Ella se quedo pensativa.

"Seguro?" pregunto Hera mirandome a los ojos

"Estoy muy seguro" le dije con seguridad.

"No veo porque no" dijo la Twi'lek "Le avisare a Sabine"

"Ok" dije mientras me diriguia hacia la plataforma.

"No es algo temprano para ir a revisar a Ezra?" pregunto Hera.

Mmm…6:00am. No me habia dado cuenta de que temprano era…

"Aun asi, quiero ver de que sucedia con Ezra, o bueno, si se lastimo en la mision de Vizago" dije.

Hera suspiro pero asintio.

Agarre mi sable de luz, me subi a mi speeder-bike y me dirigui hacia la torre de Ezra.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Solo queria decirles que muchas gracias por todas sus reviews, me ayudan mucho, pero mucho mucho mucho!

PD: Ven cuando digo cabina del copiloto? No me refiero a la cabina de Hera, si no a el cuarto ese donde conducen… Por si habia alguna duda ahi…

PREGUNTA!

Cual es tu postre favorito?

El mio es el tiramisu (exquisito y delicioso postre!) y el pastel se trufas… jejeje (vivo en un mundo de chocolate…)

– Me referia a tu fanfic de "El Golpe Del Imperio"

Otakurebel – Mi corazon dio un vuelco al leer tu comentario, tambien tu eres una de mis inspiraciones a seguir

 **Bye Rebeldes**

 **(Yo: O cazarecompensas, resuelve misterios…)**

 **(Mi hermano: Oye tu no te cansas de escribir y decir lo mismo despues de cada capitulo?)**

 **(Yo: Nope )**


	10. Diarios con razones

Cap.10 – Diarios con razones.

 **PDV de Kanan**

Pilote mi speeder-bike hacia la torre de Ezra.

Estaba, emocionado y triste.

Estaba emocionado por que podria ver a mi padawan, pero estaba triste porque el no podria verme, no podria hablar yo con el…

Despues de un rato, llegue y estacione mi speeder- bike, algo alejado de la torre de el nino.

Subi las escalera y subi por las cajas para entrar por la ventana.

No vi a mi padawan alrededor.

Mmm… talvez estaria en el pueblo.

"Espectro 2, habla Espectro 1, voy a llegar tarde" avise a Hera por mi comunicador.

"Entendido Espectro 1, como cuando volveras?" pregunto Hera.

"Muy tarde reconosco" dije.

"Cuidate" me aconsejo la Twi'lek.

"Tu igual" le aconseje.

Espere un rato hasta que oscurecio. Wow, el tiempo paso volando y mi padawan no habia regresado.

Mmm… esto no me gusta.

Decidi que ya no podia esperar mas. Entre por la ventana a la torre de Ezra.

Camine un rato, y no vi a mi padawan por ninguna parte, nisiquiera lo podia sentir… Que raro.

Encontre una mesa pequena de madera, alumbrada por una luz tenue. Me acerque y vi que habia un cuaderno sobre esta. Era el cuaderno del que Sabine me habia contado.

No queria invadir la privacidad de mi padawan… Pero necesitaba saber que sucedia con el.

Abri el libro y vi muchas "X" alrededor. "X"? Que significaban esas "X" rojas? Gire las paginas hasta que encontre una con palabras.

"Dia 7:

Desperte otra vez con los dolores de cabeza, pero ya casi no me molestaban, ya me habia acostumbrado. Vizago me habia hecho hacer una mision muy peligrosa, pero lo logre y me pago muy bien, me serviria para comprar un poco de comida y un poco de medicamentos para mi pierna."

Gire la pagina, mas "X" rojas.

"Dia 15:

Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, pero vi a Zeb en el pueblo esta manana! Lo segui, y casi caigo al rio de Loth, parecia tan real…"

Mas "X" rojas alrededor en la siguiente pagina.

"Dia 26:

Hoy vi a Kanan! Juro por toda la galaxia que lo vi, y creo que el me vio tambien, porque cuando me vio, se alejo de ahi. Trate de seguirlo, pero se desvanecio justo enfrente de mis ojos, ese dia, me lleve un buen disparo en el hombro derecho de parte de un stormtrooper, ya que habia entrado en zona restringida"

Mas "X' rojas en toda la pagina.

"Dia 45:

Justo cuando crei que las alucinaciones acababan, comenzaron a volver. Habia aprendido a ya no seguirlas, a pesar de todo, no eran reales"

Gire la pagina. No habia ninguna "X" roja.

"Dia 57:

Decidi no usar el cuaderno para contar los dias que llevava solo. Esta nueva forma es mas efectiva, y me recuerda quien y que es lo que realmente soy: Soy Ezra Bridger, una rata de Loth, incapaz de proteger a una persona. Soy Ezra Bridger, y soy un completo error"

Me quede paralizado al leer esas ultimas frases. Que diablos habia hecho?

Habia abandonado a mi Ezra cuando el me necesita ahora mas que nunca, le habia hecho creer que el era una rata de Loth y un error!

"Ezra?" pregunte, buscandolo por todo el lugar. Ya no me importaba si me oia, ese era el plan.

No escuche respuesta alguna.

Busque a mi padawan cuando vi algo en la pared.

Era una senal de disparo. Espera, disparos?

Busque por todo el lugar y vi sangre en el suelo. Sangre? Que diablos habia sucedido?

De repente, una imagen llego a mi mente. Era mi padawan, encerrado en una celda, con el Sith Lord a lado.

La imagen se desvanecio y el terror inundo mi mente.

Sangre, senales de disparos… Ezra no seria lo demasiado tonto como para tratar de matarse, verdad? No, ya sabia por que no lo sentia y porque sentia una debil presencia fria en la torre…

El Imperio habia estado aqui.

 **Nota de autora**

O.o

O POR DIOSH!

No le vole a nadie la mente verdad?

Espero que no…

– Jejeje, verdad que es tierno?

\- Paciencia joven cazarecompensas, paciencia…

Guest – Me alegro de que te este gustando el fanfic. PD: Wow, que padre. Como se siente tener un hermano mayor?

Adios Rebeldes.


	11. Union de rebeldes

Cap.11-Union de rebeldes.

Mientras tanto…

 **PDV de Ezra**

Augh! Mi cabeza…

Agh!

Solo recuerdo que estaba en una de las misiones que Vizago me habia asignado, era bastante simple: Robar unos blasters al Imperio. Algo salio mal… trate de esconderme en mi torre… troopers llegaron, acompanados por los inquisidores… dolor… y frio.

Donde estaba?

Abri mis ojos y vi que estaba en una celda imperial. Me levante de la cama y mire alrededor. Habia una mesa de tortura como en donde encontre a Kanan el dia en que lo salvamos de Mustafar… Oh, oh…

Mientras tanto…

 **PDV de Kanan**

El Imperio habia capturado a mi padawan desde hace horas…como no lo habia pensado antes? Necesitabamos encontrarlo, debiamos encontrarlo.

Agarre mi sable de luz y sali de la torre. Acto seguido, subi a mi speeder-bike y llame a Hera.

"Hera, tienen a Ezra, lo capturaron, repito, lo capturaron, contacta a la flota!" ordene, ignorando de que estaba usando su verdadero nombre.

"Entendido Kanan" contesto la piloto.

Finalmente llege al Fantasma y vi la plataforma abierta, con Zeb esperando en ella.

Aborde a la nave y deje mi speeder-bike dentro de el Fantasma.

"Hera, Kanan llego, vamonos!" grito Zeb.

Escuchamos como Hera despegaba y se diriguia hacia el espacio.

Zeb y yo nos diriguimos hacia la cabina del copiloto y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

Sabine estaba buscando a Ezra en los sistemas Imperiales.

"No creo que vayan a poner algo sobre Ezra, Sabine" dijo Hera.

"Vale la pena intentar" dijo la artista.

"Kanan, estas seguro de que lo tienen atrapado?" me pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Hera, habia senales de disparos en las paredes, sangre por el suelo, y senti presencias frias en la torre de Ezra. Estoy mas que seguro" le asegure.

"Lo encontre!" exclamo Sabine cuando encontro el archivo que necesitaba.

Volteamos a ver en donde estaba la artista, y vimos que habia una foto de Ezra, con informacion al lado.

"Que es lo que dice?" pregunte, ya que era otro idioma que yo no conocia.

"Dice la informacion basica; su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, especie, descripcion, y…" comenzo la artista, cuando leyo algo que la dejo atonita.

"Sabine, que sucede?" le pregunto Hera.

"Esto es malo, esto es muy, muy malo…" murmuro Sabine "Ellos, ellos lo- ellos lo llevaron a- lo llevaron a … Lo llevaron a los sistemas imperiales de Ableyon"

Senti un vuelco en mi corazon al escuchar el nombre de Ableyon. Mi maestra me habia contado de ese sistema, y era uno de los mas peligrosos en toda la Galaxia. Sus metodos de tortura eran muy avanzados y peligrosos, que podrian matar a una persona adulta en cuestion de horas… Y mi Ezra todavia es un nino.

"Sabine, revisa las celdas en donde se localiza Ezra; Zeb, Chopper, necesitaremos que el Fantasma este en perfectas condiciones…" comenzo a ordenar Hera.

"Y denle espacio a los clones para participar" dijo una voz. Era Rex, acompanado de Wolffe, Gregor, y Ahsoka.

"Seguro que puedes con eso?" pregunto a Zeb a Gregor en tono jugeton.

"Esta en nuestra sangre" dijo Gregor, mientras le daba un codazo amistoso.

Sabine tosio para atraer nuestra atencion "Podriamos jugar luego y consentrarnos mas en encontrar a Ezra?"

"Tienes razon. Alguno de ustedes tiene un plan?" pregunto Rex.

"Para ser sinceros, no. Ezra esta en los sistemas imperiales de Ableyon…" comenze a explicar.

Ahsoka y los clones jadearon al escuchar ese nombre.

"Sistemas de Ableyon? Pero, que no esos son…?" pregunto Ahsoka.

Yo asenti con la cabeza.

"Bueno, tienen suerte de tenernos. Conozemos el sistema como la palma de nuestras manos, ahora, en que celda se encuentra el nino?" pregunto Rex.

"Eso es lo unico que no indica. En eso, estamos solos" contesto Sabine.

"Pero, lo podran sentir, no?" pregunto el comandante Wolffe.

"No. El Imperio a creado una inyeccion que bloquea a cualquier Jedi de usar la Fuerza y hace que los demas Jedis no puedan sentir la presencia temporalmente" explique.

"Bueno, pues supongo que tendremos que buscarlo por nuestra cuenta" dijo Rex.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Ahsoka "Hay 2 sectores en el sistema, propongo que nos separemos en grupos de 2. Yo, Sabine, Gregor y Zeb, buscamos en los sectores inferiores. Tu Kanan, Hera, Rex y Wolffe buscan en los niveles superiores. Chopper, tu te quedaras en el Fantasma, si algo sale mal, llamaremos para que lleves a la Flota."

"Es un buen plan" reconocio Sabine.

"Mejores que los de Kanan" se burlo Zeb.

"Ja, ja" me rei con sarcasmo.

"Kanan, evitemos usar demasiado la Fuerza, siento que tendremos compania" dijo Ahsoka.

"Entendido" le dije.

"Tambien tendremos que hacer una entrada silenciosa, asi podremos encontrar a Ezra con rapidez" aconseje.

"Y tambien hay que fijarnos por la presencia de troopers. En donde aya mas troopers, mas grande seria la probabilidad de que Ezra este ahi" dijo Zeb.

"No te confies tanto de eso soldado" explico Wolffe.

"Entendido, ahora estan listos?" pregunte.

Todos asintieron.

"Bueno, Ableyon, aqui vamos" dijo Hera, dando el salto al hyperespacio.

 **Hola Rebeldes**

Awww… Todos al rescate de el padawan, tan lindo… (estas palabras me suenan como a déjà vu… nehh)

PD: Que rayos es Ableyon? Una enfermedad o que? (yo y mis nombres mas extranos, primero Tuyitran, despues Ramblek y luego Ableyon… Que sige?)

Guest:Espera al siguiente capitulo… dun dun duuuuuuun!

PREGUNTAAAAAAAA!

Juegas videojuegos?

Si los juegas, cual es tu favorito?

Los mios (hasta ahora) an sido "Heavy Rain", "The Last Of Us" y "Mini Ninjas"

PD: los primeros 2 nunca los e jugado, pero los vi en videos y fueron super interesantes…

PD3!: Recuerdan el capitulo 2 de este fanfic, cuando Ezra cae al fierro? Inspiracion basada en el videojuego "The Last Of Us"

 **Chao Rebeldes**


	12. La verdad duele

Cap. 12 –La verdad duele.

 **Tercera Persona**

El Fantasma se aproximaba cada vez mas y mas a el sistema de Ableyon.

"Estan listos?" pregunto Hera.

"Sinceramente, no, pero no tenemos otra opcion" dijo Zeb en tono pesimista.

"Que haremos si los Inquisidores y el Sith Lord aparecen?" pregunto Sabine temerosa.

"Por esa razon es por la que escogi que cada equipo tendria un Jedi Sabine, trata de concentrarte" pidio Ahsoka.

"Es dificil concentrarse cuando estas apunto de realizar una mision suicida!" reclamo la artista.

"Tranquila, todo saldra bien" aseguro Hera.

"Como puedes estar tan segura?" pregunto la mandaloriana.

"Es un don" dijo la Twi'lek.

Se diriguieron hacia la plataforma para poder bajar.

"Bien, aqui estan los sistemas inferiores, Ahsoka, Zeb, Gregor, Sabine, esta es su bajada" dijo Rex mientras Chopper detenia el Fantasma.

La Troguta activo su sable de luz e izo un agujero en el muro para poder pasar a la nave.

El 1er equipo entro, mientras Chopper dejaba a los demas en el otro sistema.

Mientras tanto…

 **PDV de Ezra**

No puedo ver casi nada, esta habitacion es demasiado oscura…

De pronto, una luz alumbro la habitacion, pero tuve que cubrirme los ojos, cuando escuche su voz, esa voz que me daba tanta rabia.

"Te estas divirtiendo hermanito?" pregunto friamente.

Brais. El chico que se hacia llamar mi hermano estaba ahi. Si, estaba atrapado.

Lo mire con furia y fui a atacarlo.

"Oh, vamos, asi no se trata a la familia" me dijo Brais esquivando mi golpe.

"Tu no eres de mi familia!" le aclare.

"Pues entonces, estas solo. A mi entender, tu otra _familia_ …" dijo con enfasis la palabra familia "…Te dejo abandonado y a tu suerte, o me equivoco?"

Eso me dolio. Cada vez que recordaba a Kanan o a algun miembro del Fantasma, un dolor psycoligico recorria mi cuerpo.

"Si, si lo hicieron. Te dejaron solo y abandonado, al igual que nuestros padres…" me dijo

"Nuestros padres no nos abandonaron y tu lo sabes, fue tu preciado Imperio!" grite con furia.

De pronto, senti un dolor profundo y no pude evitar soltar un quejido.

"Te sientes bien hermanito, no te sientes adolorido, o, debil?" pregunto Brais en tono burlon y malicioso.

"Brais que rayos me hicieron?!" exigui saber.

"Tranquilo, solo digamos que cada vez te vuelves mas debil, hasta que ni te quedan fuerzas para decir : _Lothal_. Ahora, solo nosotros podemos salvarte, asi que responde, donde esta Ahsoka Tano?" pregunto.

"Eres mas tonto que un droide con fallas, tu mismo lo digiste, me abandonaron, no tengo ni idea de en donde estan" conteste.

Senti otro dolor profundo.

"Mencione que cuando no me respondas con sinceridad, sentiras mas dolor?" pregunto Brais.

"Pero si conteste con la verdad!" dije con ira.

"Lo se, solo que hacerte sentir dolor es divertido" dijo Brais.

"Brais, dime honestamente, porque haces esto?" pregunte.

"Bueno, porque soy parte de el Imperio" respondio mi hermano mayor.

"Y porque te uniste al Imperio? Sabes muy bien que tu mismo te uniste a ellos por voluntad propia" dije.

"Esperaba que me preguntaras eso desde hace mucho tiempo" comenzo a explicar Brais "Siempre fuiste el favorito de nuestros padres, el mas listo, astuto, y feliz. Al lado, siempre estaba yo, tratando de convencer a mis padres de que dejaran de hacer sus transmiciones de esperanza por su bien. Tseebo tambien me apoyaba, pero nuestros padres siempre decian que exagerabamos demasiado. Cuide de ti por 1a. cuando gracias a ellos perdimos todo, y tu seguias triste, pero permanecias positivo. Nunca e entendido como le haces para permanecer con la vista en alto…"

Entonces, el hacia esto… por celos?

"No entiendo porque te sentias asi" le dije "Yo siempre quize ser como tu"

El se quedo paralizado.

"Digo, siempre fuiste mas fuerte, mas grande, responsable. El ejemplo a seguir. Y te equivocas con eso de que siempre me mantuve positivo, vamos mirame!" continue.

"Ezra, yo.." dijo Brais, cuando en ese momento, llego el Inquisidor.

"Y bien, que a revelado el prisionero?" pregunto el Inquisidor.

"Nada senor, hasta ahora nada" dijo Brais.

"Bien, creo que es mi turno. Lord Vader te espera para una secion de entrenamiento en este preciso instante" informo el Inquisidor.

Brais me miro, y por un instante, crei que sus ojos amarillos se habian vuelto cafes. Mi hermano salio de la celda y me dejo solo con el Inquisidor.

 **Hola Rebeldes:**

 **Asi que… Brais se esta dando cuenta de su error? O solamente quiere hacerle creer a su hermano que es bueno para traicionarlo por la espalda? Mmmm… (sinceramente, ni yo se, ya que cambio de opinion…)**

 **Guest: Esto responde tu pregunta?**

 **: Si… Todos en las historias hay un punto en el que nos emocionamos… por ejemplo, yo con tu historia de "El golpe del imperio", cada vez que leo un capitulo, se me pone la piel de gallina, al igual con la historia de "Hola de nuevo" de … Me allegro que te pueda hacer sentir lo que tu me haces sentir al leer las historias. Gracias (por cierto: NECESITO un nuevo capitulo de "El Golpe del Imperio" urgentemente o mi cabeza explotara! PD: De igual manera, estoy segura de que cuando lea el nuevo capitulo, mi cabeza explotara igualmente…)**

 **Y ahora, dejando lo de la historia, aqui hay un mensaje para los de Francia:**

 **Personas de Francia:**

 **Espero que todo se arregle pronto y de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, ya que si llora Francia, llora el mundo…**

 **No estan solos, y espero que esto acabe muy rapido, mas rapido que decir "Hola".**

 **Les gens de la France:**

 **Je souhaite que tout est réglé bientôt, et que les choses reviennent à la normale, comme si pleurer la France, le monde pleure.**

 **Ils ne sont pas seuls, et je l'espère, cela se termine très vite, plus vite que de dire "bonjour".**

 **Bye rebeldes.**


	13. Seciones de tortura

Cap. 13 – Seciones de tortura.

PDV de Ezra

Mi hermano salio de la celda y me dejo solo con el Inquisidor.

El sonrio maliciosamente y se acerco hacia mi.

"Con que, no quieres cooperar? Estamos intentando hacer esto de buen modo pero, nos obligas a implicar… dolor" me dijo maliciosamente.

Yo me mantuve en silencio.

"Ahora, responderas a mis preguntas con la verdad, y si no respondes o mientes, lo lamentaras" me amenazo.

"Donde esta Ahsoka Tano?" pregunto el Inquisidor.

"Te dire lo mismo que le dije a mi hermano: No tengo idea de donde esta" respondi.

"Quienes son sus aliados?" pregunto el Inquisidor.

"Mira, sinceramente, no lo se, ya no se si siguen reunidos o algo asi, yo no se nada!" le dije. Y era la verdad.

"El nombre de _Kenobi_ se te hace familiar?" pregunto.

"No, no tengo ni idea de quien es" respondi.

"Cuales eran los nombres de tus amigos rebeldes?" pregunto el Inquisidor.

Me quede en silencio.

El Inquisidor al ver que no hacia nada, envio una descarga de electricidad que recorrio todo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitarlo y solte un quejido de dolor.

Cuando dejo de enviar las ondas de electricidad, me volvio a preguntar: "Cuales eran los nombres de tu equipo y sus ocupaciones?"

Le escupi en el rostro.

El se limpio y envio una descarga mas fuerte.

Me comenzo a doler la cabeza y cai rendido.

"Me sorprende tu persistencia. En fin, volvere en un rato, pero claro, no te mereces un descanso" me dijo.

Me lanzo una cubeta de agua y me dejo empapado.

"Pero que…?!" pregunte confundido. Que rayos?!

El inquisidor salio, no sin antes enviarme un dolor a la cabeza muy fuerte, lo que escuche despues, no fue lindo:

"Inicien el metodo _barapha_ " ordeno el Inquisidor.

No entendi nada, pero pronto comenze a sentir un frio horrible. Voltee a ver por donde venia ese frio y vi que por las ventilas comenzaba a caer algo blanco. Nieve. Y yo empapado.

Me acurruque en un rincon y espere a que la ventisca se acabara.

Despues de unas horas de frio insoportable, el Inquisidor volvio, esta vez, acompanado por la Inquisidora.

"Ese es tu metodo? Matarlo de frio? Me sorprende tu inocencia e incredulidad" se burlo la Inquisidora. "Puedes irte, yo me are cargo de este… padawan"

El Inquisidor parecio que se iba a rehusar, pero salio a reganadientes.

La Inqusidora tomo su comunicador y ordeno "Desaganse de la nieve"

Al instante, toda la nieve comenzo a desaparecer.

Ella me levanto con la Fuerza y me coloco en esa mesa.

"Ahora, solo queremos saber la informacion que necesitamos y listo, no nos obliges a hacerte dano" me advirtio "Cuales son los nombres y ocupaciones de los rebeldes?"

Yo nege con la cabeza, y en el momento en que lo ize, senti un dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

"Cuales son los nombres y ocupaciones de tu equipo?" pregunto la Inquisidora.

"No te lo dire" dije con decision, y esta vez, el dolor duro mucho mas tiempo.

"Porque te rehusas a cooperar? Ellos te abandonaron y nunca te quisieron, te mintieron y enganaron" dijo.

"No, ellos, ellos…" negue.

"Ellos que? Ellos solamente creian que eras un error, una carga molesta y una perdida de tiempo. Tu maestro nunca creyo o confio en ti, y por eso no te enseno como usar y liberar tu verdadero poder. Pero mi maestro no es asi, el te ensenara a usar tu verdadero poder, y dentro de ti hay demasiado poder aun no liberado" explico.

Seria cierto?Mi equipo me habia abandonado a pesar de todo. Mi maestro nunca confio en mi? La inquisidora al ver mi silencio sonrio maliciosamente.

"Piensa en tu hermano. El solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti, pero a tu _maestro_ nunca le importaste. Vengate de todos ellos, ellos te hicieron sufrir y deprimirte. Unete a nosotros" dijo dandome la mano.

Pense en Brais. Talvez el estaba en lo correcto, pense en lo divertido que seria entrenar con mi hermano cada dia y asi convertirnos en Jedis… Pero habia una gran diferencia entre Jedi y Sith Lord. No podia creer que hubiera considerado unirme a ellos, en que estaba pensando?!

"No" le dije muy claro.

" _No?_ Te ofresco cambiar tu vida, tu destino, te ofresco mas poder, y tu dices _no_?" dijo la Inquisidora incredula.

"Exacto, no. Jamas me unire al Imperio y menos me convertiria en un Sith Lord. Asi es, y asi sera para toda la eternidad" dije decididamente.

"Eso dices ahora" me dijo maliciosamente la Inquisidora, cuando de repente, senti un dolor insoportable.

No pude evitarlo y comenze a gritar de dolor. Quize que mi vida acabara en ese preciso instante.

Comenze a ver manchas negras a mi alrededor, mientras sentia unas punzadas en mi cabeza…

De repente mi cuerpo no pudo mas y cai inconciente.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Yo: Resiste Ezra, la ayuda va en camino!**

 **Mi hermano: Que no te puede oir!**

 **Yo: Como sea!**

 **Gracias por seguir y comentar este fanfic, me ayuda muuuucho a seguir y enserio es una forma de liberarme y practicar mi espanol (no quiero olvidar mi language, no lo hare!)**

 **Coral iturbe – Sip, tenias razon… diablosh, ahora mi cuarto esta lleno de pedazos de cabeza… Por cierto, ya deje mi review en "El Golpe Del Imperio" asi que espero el siguiente capitulo con ansias…**

 **Guest – Esto responde tu pregunta?**

 **Chica . sw – Awww… muchas gracias!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	14. Confianza

Cap.14 – Confianza.

Mientras tanto…

 **PDV de Kanan.**

Corrimos y nos encontramos frente el pasillo de las celdas.

"Bien, debe de estar por aqui" dije.

"Kanan, hay 2 pasillos de celdas, tu ve con Hera y yo ire con Wolffe" dijo Rex mientras corria hacia la derecha seguido por Wolffe.

Hera comenzo a leer el nombre de los prisioneros en las celdas para ver si encontrabamos a mi padawan. Yo segui su ejemplo y comenze a buscar.

No, no, no, ninguno de ellos era mi padawan. Se nos acababa el tiempo. En este momento Ezra podria estar sufriendo y nosotros aqui…

Me detuve y vi que una celda no tenia datos, pero si estaba ocupada. Que raro… Porque el Imperio esconderia los datos de una persona?

"Hera, creo que esta aqui" llame a la Twi'lek.

Ella se diriguio conmigo y me pregunto: "Estas seguro?"

"La verdad, no. Pero porque otra razon el Imperio no pondria datos en una de las celdas ocupadas?" pregunte.

Hera se encogio de hombros y asintio. Active mi sable de luz (por si los Inquisidores estaban ahi) y abri la puerta. No se veia casi nada…

Pero mi Ezra no estaba ahi, en cambio, estaba una verdadera rata de Loth…

Lando Calrissian.

"Calrissian" murmuro Hera con ira.

Nunca olvidaria lo que nos habia hecho, lo que le habia hecho a mi Ezra…

"Capitana Syndulla, es usted!" dijo Lando.

"Atras Lando!" ordeno Hera.

Lando la obedecio y dio un paso atras.

"Vamonos" dijo Hera.

"No! esperen, se los suplico, tienen que sacarme de aqui" comenzo a llorar Calrissian

"Dame una razon por la que debreriamos salvarte, y dame otra razon por la que no deberia partirte por la mitad!" dije con ira mientras le apuntaba con mi sable.

"Porque se en donde se encuentra el nino" respondio Lando.

No me esperaba eso. Baje mi sable de luz y escuche con atencion.

"Donde esta?" pregunto Hera.

"Los llevo" ofrecio Lando.

"Si, no lo creo" negue "Dinos donde esta"

"El Imperio creo un nuevo nivel. Solo hay como 5 celdas en ese sector, pero llegar ahi es algo complicado" explico Lando.

Yo gemi con frustracion. Si el Imperio habia creado nuevos niveles si ibamos a necesitar su ayuda para llegar.

"Bien, tu ganas, vienes con nosotros" dije "Pero un simple truco, y lo lamentaras" amenaze.

El asintio. Le quite las esposas y fuimos hacia la derecha.

"No es por alla" nos dijo Lando.

"Lo sabemos, solo vamos por nuestros amigos" dijo Hera.

Vimos a Rex y a Wolffe buscando en diferentes celdas.

"Wolffe, Rex, hora de irse" avise.

Los clones obedecieron y vinieron con nosotros, acto seguido, comenzamos a seguir a Lando.

"Lo encontraron?" pregunto Wolffe.

"No, pero el sabe donde esta" dijo Hera.

"No deberiamos avisarle a los demas?" pregunto Rex.

"No los llames aun, no confio en Lando" le dije.

"Sabes que puedo oirte, verdad?" pregunto Calrissian.

"Si, lo se" respondi

Seguimos corriendo, hasta que tuvimos que detenernos, ya que habiamos llegado a una especie de plataforma.

"Bien, cruzando esa puerta…" dijo Lando mientras senalaba una puerta al final del pasillo "…Estan los nuevos sectores. Solo necesitamos burlar la seguridad de algun modo"

"Pero si hacemos una gran distraccion, ellos sabran que vamos a salvar a Ezra y reforsaran la seguridad en el sector, ademas, como estamos seguros de que dices la verdad?" dije.

"Miren, se que menti y todo eso, pero no tenia otra opcion. Un tipo me amenazo con que no dejara que el nino se reuniera con ustedes, o si no, me quitaria mis tierras y mi propiedad…" trato de defenderse Lando.

Asi que Lando habia mentido para proteger sus tierras?! Enserio?!

"Pero no quiero que le pase lo que vi a el nino. Vi lo que le hacen a los prisioneros aqui, y no es nada agradable" continuo Lando.

No puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tendria que confiar en Lando.

"Bien, pero si no esta ahi, juro por toda la Galaxia que te entregamos a Azmorrigan" amenaze.

"Es un trato entonces" aclaro Calrissian.

"Wolffe, diles a los demas que salgan de aqui y nos esperen en el Fantasma, Hera, tu tambien deberias irte, y lleva a Calrsissian tambien" ordeno Rex.

"Si claro, yo no voy a ningun lado" se opuso Hera.

"Hera, necesitamos que saques a Lando de aqui y que prepares el Fantasma, eres la mejor piloto en todo el Borde exterior, y solo tu podras sacarnos de este embrollo" le dije.

La Twi'lek se quedo pensativa, pero asintio y salio seguida de Lando.

"Gregor, preparense para salir de aqui, repito, salgan de aqui inmediatamente, encontramos al chico" dijo Wolffe por su comunicador.

"Entendido Wolffe. Y no se preocupen con las cosas de el nino, ya las encontramos" respondio Gregor por el comunicador.

"Bien, ahora, cual es el plan?" pregunto Rex.

"Creen que puedan hacer volar ese Caminante?" pregunte.

"Con los _milagros_ de Sabine, estoy seguro" respondio Rex.

"Bueno, ustedes causen esa distraccion mientras yo voy y saco a Ezra de ahi, cuando lo tenga, llaman a Hera para que nos saque de aqui. Simple" explique.

"Buena suerte soldado" me deseo Rex.

"Igualmente" dije.

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Si, para los que preguntan, esto esta pasando en un dia completo. Wow, eso fue rapido…**

 **Y… lo se, soy mala, no les dejare saber que paso con Ezra hasta el siguiente capitulo…**

 **Por cierto, busquen en el traductor google que significa** _ **barapha**_ **.**

 **Chica Armada – Los gatos, los gatos no le hablan a su celular… XD**

 **Chica . sw – Si, trate de que no se parecieran (digo, con todo el sufrimiento que le esta haciendo pasar coral… ) pero es inebitable. Punto para coral . iturbe!**

 **Coral iturbe - Si, creo que uno de los capitulos que mas leo es el 6… no se porque (oh bueno, YOLO!)**

 **Otaku rebel – Tendras que esperar un poco mas… solo un poco mas…**

 **Bye rebeldes.**


	15. Reencuentro

Cap. 15 – Reencuentro.

Mientras tanto en la celda Imperial…

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Desperte rapidamente despues de que cai inconciente. Me sentia muy debil y cansado, como si la maquina hubiera absorbido parte de mi energia. Vi que ya no estaba conectado a la maquina, asi que camine y me sente en el suelo. Toque mis bolsillos y encontre un objeto pequeno. Saque el objeto y vi que era: un holograma.

Habia encontrado ese holograma hace unos dias, pero no habia querido reproducirlo…

Hasta ahora.

Vi que al lado de la maquina, habia un reproductor de grabaciones (no quiero saber para que), asi que puse el disco y la grabacion comenzo.

" _Para Ezra Bridger"_ dijo una voz femenina. Jadee al ver de quien era la voz.

" _Ezra, se que en este momento me odiaras y no me querras escuchar, pero te pido de favor que escuches: La razon por la que te dejamos fue por tu bien, los inquisidores y el Imperio parecian tener la ventaja, y no queriamos arriesgarnos de que ellos te atraparan. Lo siento, era la unica forma. Solo… no nos olvides, y quiero que sepas que todos te extranaremos"_ dijo Sabine, en ese momento, miles de imagenes comenzaron a aparecer: Una era de Zeb persiguiendome, otra de Sabine y yo pintando, otra era de Hera ensenandome a volar el Espectro, otra era de Kanan entrenandome. Aparecio otra foto, era una de todos nosotros juntos, Ahsoka, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, y toda la rebellion. Una imagen de mi mismo sosteniendo mi sable, Chopper y yo jugando holo-ajedrez, y una de Sabine ensenandome a pintar

A pesar de mi dolor, la alegria y felicidad llenaron mi corazon. Me querian, mi equipo me queria…

Ellos me habian acogido, me habian dado una Segunda oportunidad, me extranaban…

En ese momento, llego la Inquisidora.

Trate de quitar la grabacion pero fue demasiado tarde. La inquisidora vio el dispositivo en la grabadora y me lo arrebato con la Fuerza.

"Damelo, es mio!" dije, acercandome a ella para intentar quitarle el holograma.

Ella me esquivo, me agarro del cuello y me empujo a la maquina. La maquina me atrapo y quede pegado a ella.

"Damelo!" exigui.

La inquisidora rio maliciosamente y me dijo: "Te has estado portando muy mal, me pregunto que hay aqui dentro…"

"No!" trate de detenerla. No podia permitir que ella escuchara la grabacion, pero ella la puso.

" _Para Ezra Bridger"_ comenzo a decir Sabine _"Ezra, se que en este momento me odiaras y no me querras escuchar, pero te pido de favor que escuches: La razon por la que te dejamos fue por tu bien, los inquisidores y el Imperio parecian tener la ventaja, y no queriamos arriesgarnos de que ellos te atraparan. Lo siento, era la unica forma. Solo… no nos olvides, y quiero que sepas que todos te extranaremos"_ la transmission acabo y las imagenes comenzaron a aparecer.

La inquisidora rio maliciosamente. Dio un paso hacia mi y me susurro: "Que ingenuo. Enserio crees que eso es verdad? Es solo otra mentira. La chica solo queria evitar que te sintieras mal, pero que crees que descubrimos? Ella, te detestaba, todos los de tu equipo te detestaban… Todo fue un engano"

"No" negue.

"…Te odiaban" continuo.

"No" negue otra vez.

"…Te preferian muerto, asi que, eso es lo que vamos a hacer si no respondes: Cuales son los nombres de tu equipo?"

Negue con la cabeza. No iba a decir los nombres de mi equipo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

"Y asumo que no te uniras al Imperio tampoco" predijo la Inquisidora.

"Finalmente entiendes el asunto" dije.

"Bueno, aun asi, te uniras tarde o temprano" dijo la Inquisidora mientras presionaba un boton.

Al instante, senti un horrible dolor que recorria todo mi cuerpo, una mezcla entre descargas de electricidad, cuchillas y fuego.

"Disfruta de tu dolor" se burlo la Inquisidora mientras salia de la celda.

Comenze a gritar de dolor. Mis gritos de agonia resonaban por los pasillos. El dolor era insoportable.

De pronto, comenze a escuchar una voz:

"Una rata de Loth" resono la voz de Kanan en mi cabeza.

"Solo un error"

"Te odio"

"Un nino solo y asustado" dijo una voz femenina. Parecia de Sabine…

"Te odio" volvio a decir Kanan

"Tus padres fueron muy valientes, y muy tontos!" apunto el Senador.

"Te odio" repitio mi ex-maestro.

"Te odio"

Parecio que toda la grabacion de Sabine habia sido una mentira. Estaba claro. Yo nunca les habia importado, o preocupado. Todo habia sido una mentira. Mi familia era un fraude.

Mis gritos cada vez se hacian mas fuertes con el dolor que estaba sintiendo… Cuando de pronto, una silueta abrio la puerta.

Mientras tanto… Hace unos minutos…

 **PDV de Kanan.**

"Listos?" pregunte a Rex y a Wolffe mientras me preparaba para correr.

"Listos" aseguraron los clones.

Rex lanzo el explosivo hacia el caminante, mientras Wolffe salia a pelear y a disparar.

Nadie noto que yo habia salido corriendo por el lado de la derecha para llegar a el sector.

Como Lando indico, habian muy pocas celdas, pero escuche gritos de agonia resonando en los pasillos, espero que no sean de quien creo que es… Abri la puerta de donde provenian los gritos, y lo que vi me horrorizo:

Era mi padawan, conectado a una de esas mesas de tortura.

"Ezra!" exclame preocupado al ver a mi padawan en ese estado.

No sabia si estaba inconciente o almenos despierto, porque el nino no dijo nada con mi precencia, el estaba gritando. Desactive la maquina y mi padawan se desplomo, pero lo atrape justo a tiempo antes de que cayera.

"Ezra?!" pregunte preocupado. Porfavor, que este vivo…

Mi padawan abrio debilmente sus ojos azul electrico y me miro desconcentrado.

"Ezra, soy yo, Kanan, vamos nino, responde" suplique.

" _Kanan?"_ pregunto debilmente Ezra " _Eres real?"_

Me quede paralizado al escuchar eso.

"Que? Vamos nino, tenemos que salir de aqui" le dije.

"Tu solo eres una alucinacion" me dijo Ezra.

En ese momento, recorde el cuaderno que habia encontrado. Claro, verme ahi debia de ser muy confuso.

"Ezra, confia en mi, debes confiar en mi, recuerdame" suplique. Era como si yo no existiera "Porfavor, recuerdame"

PDV de Ezra

"Recuerdame" pidio la alucinacion.

Esto era muy confuso, normalmente las alucinaciones no me hablaban ni nada, solo huian. Vi a la _alucinacion_ dejar una lagrima, jamas habia visto a una alucinacion llorar… Entonces era real? O era solo un senuelo para que pudiera acabar con mi dolor y mi vida?

Era Kanan de verdad? Pero que estaba haciendo ahi? El me odiaba, me habia dejado… Pero yo nunca vi una alucinacion llorar, o almenos una alucinacion que me hablaba…

"Kanan?" pregunte.

PDV de Kanan

"Kanan?" pregunto Ezra de repente.

"Si, si soy yo, Kanan" dije ilusionado.

"Que haces aqui?" pregunto el nino.

"Vine a sacarte de aqui" respondi.

"Pero, tu me dejaste, me dijiste que me odiabas" dijo mi padawan.

"Lo se, pero todo eso fue una mentira" respondi.

El se me quedo viendo un momento con confusion, hasta que el nino se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo.

"Kanan! No sabes cuanto te extrane!" dijo mi padawan con lagrimas en el rostro.

"Esta bien, ya todo esta bien" le dije mientras lo abrazaba y le quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos "Ahora, lo mas importante es sacarte de aqui" dije.

El asintio.

 **Nota de autora.**

 **Finalmente se volvieron a reunir! Poder de maestro y padawan activado!**

 **Se que el capitulo estaba medio corto, pero mi cerebro esta medio cansado… (despierta!)**

 **Chica Armada – Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, enserio me ayudas mucho! PD: Lo de** _ **barapha**_ **en un idioma super raro significa "nieve"**

 **Chica . sw – Si… tu tambien me dejas en suspenso, debo saber que le sucedio a Aria, a Ezra y lo de Hera!**

 **Otaku rebel – Jejeje, me alegro de que actualizes.**

 **Aaaadiosh rebeldes!**

 **Estoy ansiosa de poder subir el proximo capitulo (enserio, creo que soy adicta… Necesito ayuda! Jejeje…)**


	16. No me olvides

Cap. 16 – No me olvides.

 **PDV de Kanan.**

Cargue a mi padawan para poder salir de ahi y le quite las esposas. Vaya, el chico estaba mal, muy mal. Llegamos a unas plataformas abandonadas, sin ningun trooper o maquina.

"Wolffe, lo tengo, llama a Espectro 2" dije por el comunicador. "Resiste Ezra, falta poco" dije volviendo a mi padawan.

"Kanan, es inutil, dejame. Solo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. Huye. Corre. Salva a los demas" me dijo el nino debilmente.

"Eso jamas" le dije decidido. Ya habia cometido ese error una vez, no tropezaria con la misma piedra otra vez, y obiamente, no iba a dejar a mi padawan.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el nino comenzo a retorcerse de dolor.

"Ezra?!" pregunte preocupado.

Una risa malevola se escucho y voltee a ver de quien se trataba. Era el Sith Lord.

Deje a mi padawan recargado en la pared y saque mi sable de luz.

"Segun parece, los rumores eran ciertos" dijo el Sith Lord "Fue un error para ti haber venido aqui"

Active mi sable de luz y me pare frente mi padawan de una forma protectiva.

Al lado de el Sith Lord, se encontraban los inquisidores y el hermano de Ezra. Sabia muy bien que perderia esa batalla y que posiblemente moriria… Pero me aseguraria de que mi Ezra saliera de ahi con vida, de un modo u otro.

Los inquisidores fueron los primeros en atacar. Eran muy rapidos y eran 2 contra 1. Vamos Hera, te necesitamos…

Finalmente, vi una nave aterrizar cerca de ahi y comenzaba a disparar a los inquisidores y al Sith Lord. La plataforma se abrio, dejando a 6 personas bajar de este.

Sabine lanzo uno de sus _milagros_ hacia los Inquisidores mientras disparaba, Zeb la imito y comenzo a disparar tambien, seguido por Wolffe, Gregor y Rex. Ahsoka en su lugar, bajo de la nave y activo sus sables de luz. No es justo, todos tienen mejores sables que el mio…

De pronto me paralize. Me habia alejado bastante de mi padawan dejandolo desprotegido… Y habia perdido de vista a el hermano de Ezra…

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Vi horrorizado como mi maestro salia al ataque mientras me dejaba en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Me dolia todo el cuerpo y aunque ya no estaba conectado a la maquina, seguia sintiendo vribaciones de electricidad.

De repente, vi como una nave llegaba y se estacionaba, dejando a 6 siluetas en la plataforma. No identifique quienes eran, pero si pude identificar que eran de los nuestros.

Queria ayudar a mi maestro contra los Inquisidores y el Sith Lord, pero no podia usar la Fuerza… Era inutil.

Mi vision se volvia cada vez mas borrosa y mi respiracion mas pesada. Me sentia cansado, adolorido y debil, y sentia como si los latidos de mi corazon se estubieran volviendo mas lentos.

No podia quedarme ahi, tenia que de alguna forma, ayudar a los demas y salir de ahi.

Trate de levantarme pero no pude, era como si algo me detuviera… De repente, vi a una persona acercandose a mi, no era Kanan o alguno de mi equipo, mas bien, era mi hermano…

Vi como sacaba su sable de luz y lo empunaba hacia mi, pero (no se ni como) lo esquive. Trate de moverme, pero no podia…

"Brais, porfavor, détente" le suplique "Lamento si te e hecho algo malo en el pasado, pero porfavor, este no eres tu, este no era el chico fuerte y generosos que yo conozi y creci…"

El se me quedo mirando "No puedo salvarte, me matarian!" dijo senalando a el Sith Lord.

"No puedes correr para siempre Brais. Unete a la rebelion, unete a nosotros, unete a mi, no es demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto" le dije.

El se me quedo mirando, hasta que sus ojos color cobrizo se volvieron marron.

"Voy a sacarte de aqui" me dijo.

Me levanto y sirvio de apoyo mientras nos diriguiamos hacia el Fantasma. Estabamos tan cerca…

Cuando de repente, uno de los sables de luz de los Inquisidores se diriguio hacia nosotros a maxima velocidad.

Todo paso demasiado rapido. El sable rojo se diriguia hacia nosotros. Brais me lanzo, apartandome de ahi. El sable rojo se clavo en el estomago de mi hermano.

"NOOOOOOOO!" grite desesperadamente.

Corri hacia donde mi hermano se encontraba y agarre su mano.

"Brais?! Brais resiste! Vas a estar bien ok,!" le asegure.

"No Ezra" nego mi hermano mayor.

"Debe de haber otra forma! Dejame pensar en algo, yo…" dije desesperadamente.

"Ezra, Ezra mirame a los ojos" me pidio mi hermano.

Lo obedeci.

"Quiero que corras, y que salves a tu equipo. Ya es muy tarde para mi. Ok? Eres el mejor hermano menor que un chico pudo tener" me dijo Brais.

"No te vallas" le rogue.

"Nunca me ire de tu lado" me aseguro "Solo hazme un favor: No me olvides"

"No podria" le dije con una sonrisa.

Brais fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos marrones y cayo al suelo rendido, soltando mi mano.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **O diablosh! Porque siempre este tipo de cosas pasa?**

 **Sean sinceros, quienes creyeron que el** _ **no me olvides**_ **se referia a Ezra? O a Kanan? No me mientan! Veo la verdad en sus ojos… Bueno realmente no puedo ver sus ojos, pero se entiende el punto!**

 **PD: A alguien mas le recordo la escena a la pelicula grandes heroes? O la escena de Harry Potter y Snape?**

 **Bye rebeldes.**


	17. Celebracion antisipada

Cap.17 – Celebracion antisipada. 

**PDV de Kanan.**

No me habia dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahsoka estaba peleando contra el Sith Lord, mientras yo me ocupaba de los inquisidores, hasta que la mujer lanzo sin razon alguna su sable de luz hacia un lado. No entendia porque lo hacia, hasta que escuche un grito de dolor de mi padawan.

"NOOOOO!" grito mi Ezra.

Mi mundo dio una vuelta en cuanto escuche su grito. Por favor, que no haya lastimado a mi padawan… Voltee a ver que sucedia preocupado y vi a mi padawan corriendo al auxilio de una persona de cabello café y ropa negra, era, su hermano?

Entonces lo entendi todo. El hermano mayor de mi padawan habia tratado de ayudar a el nino a salir de aqui, pero la Inquisidora los vio, y lanzo el sable de luz, y el chico aparto a Ezra de el camino…

Queria ir a ayudar a mi padawan, pero no podia. Los inquisidores estaban atacandome y no tenia mucha oportunidad.

 **PDV de Sabine.**

Vi horrorizada como el hermano de Ezra se sacrificaba para salvar a Ezra. En ese momento, decidi bajar de la plataforma y correr hacia su auxilio.

"Ezra!" lo llame.

El chico me volteo a ver desconcentrado.

"Ezra, tenemos que salir de aqui" le dije.

El nino asintio, pero me pidio su sable.

Yo asenti y le di el sable de luz.

El lo agarro, lo activo y paso algo inesperado: Salio al ataque contra los Inquisidores.

"Espera!" trate de detenerlo, cuando vi algo que atrajo mi atencion: Un controlador.

Agarre el controlador y lo observe cuidadosamente. Habia una rueda de niveles, y cada una de ellas decia algo diferente: La primera decia "Electricidad" y estaba en nivel 1, la Segunda decia "Debilidad", la tercera decia "Fuego" y la cuarta y mas peligrosa, decia "Debilidad, fuego, electricidad, cuchillas, y cansancio". Pero que-?

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Agarre mi sable de luz y me dirigui a la batalla. Vi a mi maestro defendiendose de los inquisidores, y decidi que el necesitaba mucha ayuda. Corri y ataque al Inqusidor.

El bloqueo mi ataque y me dio una patada en el estomago, haciendome retroceder. Me levante y lo fui a atacar, distrayendo su atencion de mi maestro.

Peleamos hasta que los refuerzos llegaron. Teniamos que apresurarnos, tenia que asegurarme de que mi equipo almenos saliera de aqui…

El inquisidor logro tirarme al suelo, haciendo que mi sable de luz se escapara de mis manos. Necesitaba la Fuerza en ese momento mas que nunca…

Hasta que vi que el Inquisidor salia volando por los aires. Me levante y vi a mi maestro diriguiendose hacia mi.

"Levantate" me ordeno.

Me levante y agarre mi sable de luz.

"Que paso con la inquisidora?" pregunte.

"Digamos que necesita mas tiempo para entrenar a sus _mascotas_ " contesto.

Voltee a ver de que se trataba y vi que sus droides la estaban atacando. Kanan debia de haberse conectado con ellos para que la atacaran o algo asi.

"Estas herido?" pregunto mi maestro.

"No" respondi.

"Ahsoka, vamonos" ordeno Kanan.

"Ya voy!" dijo Ahsoka.

Corrimos hacia el Fantasma mientras Zeb, Sabine, y los clones disparaban hacia las hojalatas.

"Detenganlos!" ordeno la Inquisidora desesperada.

Subimos al Fantasma y Hera cerro la plataforma, mientras salia al hyperespacio.

Todos comenzamos a celebrar que habiamos salido con vida y comenzamos a dar gritos de alegria… Pero nada es para siempre.

De pronto senti como un dolor inundaba mi cuerpo entero y me hacia perder fuerzas…

Lo siguiente que paso, nisiquiera yo lo se, ya que cai inconciente.

 **PDV de Kanan.**

Gritamos de alegria de que finalmente habiamos salvado a Ezra, cuando depronto, Sabine solto un grito de terror.

"Ezra?!" grito la artista horrorizada.

Volteamos a verla confundidos cuando vimos a que se referia: Mi padawan estaba cayendo inconciente. Zeb atrapo a Ezra al instante y lo sacudio.

"Karabast!" dijo Zeb. "Kanan no encuentro su pulso!"

Me quede paralizado. No… no.

"Rapido llevalo al centro de medicinas!" ordene

Zeb cargo al nino y me obedecio. Nos diriguimos al muelle cuando Rex nos detuvo.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de el nino, pero no pueden pasar" nos detuvo Rex mientras Gregor se llevaba a mi Ezra a el muelle de medicinas.

"Si claro" negue. Mi padawan estaba en peligro, y nadie me iba a negar poder cuidarlo.

"Hablo encerio" dijo mientras bloqueaba la puerta.

Lo mire con gesto de ira y furia. Zeb al notar esto me detuvo.

"Kanan, dejemos que hagan su trabajo, los estas atrasando y Ezra necesita esto" me dijo la artista.

Exhale y asenti. Rex entro al centro de medicinas y comenzo a curar a Ezra. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, preocupados y ansiosos. Hera aterrizo el Fantasma y vino a toda velocidad.

"Estan bien? Que ocurrio?" pregunto la piloto confundida y preocupada.

"Ezra cayo inconciente, y Rex se esta encargando de curarlo" respondio Zeb.

La Twi'lek se sento a mi lado y pregunto "Estan bien?"

"Si" respondimos todos al unisono.

Cerre mis ojos para poder meditar lo ocurrido. Mi Ezra habia caido inconciente. Que habia sucedido en Ableyon? Porque mi padawan seguia sintiendo dolor a pesar de que lo habia desconectado de la maquina?

 **PDV de Sabine.**

Todos nos sentamos en la sala de espera ansiosos. Porfavor, que Ezra este bien, porfavor que Rex pueda salvarlo…

Saque de la mochila de Ezra el control que encontre y lo examine, cuando de pronto todo se aclaro.

Recuerdo

" **Mira Sabine, estos controles son muy peligrosos, y se usan para sacar la informacion a un prisionero" dijo Brais pasandome un control.**

 **Observe el control y pregunte: "Pero no entiendo, como lo conectas?"**

" **Cada uno tiene un chip que se conecta a una parte del cuerpo, pero tienes que tener cuidado de que tengan el mismo numero, o si no, podrias matar a una persona" explico Brais.**

 **Realidad.**

Ezra debia tener conectado un chip que se conectaba con el control, cada inquisidor tenia uno por si Ezra se escapaba, asi lo podrian… matar.

Me enoje bastante conmigo. Como no me habia dado cuenta?

Me levante de mi asiento y toque la puerta de la enfermeria. Los demas se me quedaron viendo confundidos.

"Rex abre la puerta!" ordene.

"Sabine, que sucede?" pregunto Zeb.

"Se como salvar a Ezra, ahora abran la puerta!" dije con ira. No habia tiempo que perder.

"No te pueden escuchar Sabine, recuerda que esta blindado. Ningun sonido de afuera se escucha en la enfermeria" dijo Hera.

"Hera, esta es tu nave, no hay nada que puedas hacer?" pregunte desesperada.

"No, pero Kanan si" dijo Zeb.

Kanan asintio y forzo la puerta con la Fuerza. La abrio al instante, como si hubiera estado planeando en abrirla desde hace mucho tiempo.

Entramos y vimos como Ahsoka y los clones nos miraban confundidos.

"Les dijimos que no podian entrar, esto requiere concentracion y …" comenzo a explicar Wolffe cuando lo interrumpi.

"Se como curar a Ezra" lo interrumpi.

Ellos se me quedaron viendo confundidos.

"Y que debemos de hacer?" pregunto Ahsoka.

"Busquen un chip y desconectenlo" ordene.

Buscaron el chip y lo encontraron en el lado derecho del cuello.

"Este?" pregunto Wolffe.

"Mmm, espera" dije mientras revisaba el numero de el control que habia encontrado. Comprobe que era el mismo numero de el chip, asi que asenti.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rex.

Los clones quitaron el chip y Ahsoka aviso con alegria:

"Ya encuentro el pulso!" exclamo.

Todos suspiramos aliviados.

"Se pondra bien?" pregunte con curiosidad.

"Lo hara" me aseguro Ahsoka "Como sabias que hacer?" pregunto la Troguta.

"Encontre este control mientras estabamos en la base, y me fije de que cada inquisidor tenia uno" explique mientras les mostraba el control.

Los clones jadearon al ver el control.

"Como pudo el Imperio ponerle eso a un nino?" pregunto Wolffe incredulo.

"Porque, que hacen?" pregunto Zeb.

"Esos controles son uno de los mas peligrosos en la galaxia. Causaron a miles de personas perder sus vidas… Suerte que tenemos a una gran observadora" explico Hera.

No lo pude evitarlo y me sonroje un poco.

 **Hola rebeldes.**

 **Finalmente lo salvaron, yei!**

 **Estoy muy feliz de ver todos esos mensajes de apoyo, me ayudan mucho a seguir…**

 **PD: Si, en el recuerdo de Sabine, no me equivoque de persona, si era Brais. Para los que no leyeron mi historia anterior, Brais y Sabine se habian conocido en Mandalore…**

 **Hera 12 rebel- Si, creo que todos/todas cambiarian mucho si perdieran un hermano…**

 **Coral . iturbe- Porfis, porfis, porfis: Actualiza! O me dara un ataque (fuego contra fuego jejeje)**

 **Mi hermano: Entonces, este es el final?**

 **Yo: No. Se paciente.**

 **Mi hermano: Como? Entonces esto nunca va acabar o que?**

 **Yo: Sabes, eres desesperante.**

 **Mi hermano: Lo se.**

 **Yo: Bye rebeldes…**

 **Mi hermano: Como sabes que son rebeldes y no personas normales?**

 **Yo: AAAAAAAA!**


	18. Explicaciones (Final)

Cap. 18 – Explicaciones.

Una hora despues…

 **PDV de Kanan.**

Despues de un rato, los demas se fueron de la enfermeria. Zeb fue a jugar con Gregor Rex, y Wolffe a holo-ajedrez, mientras Sabine se iba a su cuarto a pintar, Ahsoka fue con Hera a la cabina del copiloto y Chopper fue a recargar su bateria.

Yo me quede en la enfermeria, meditando, hasta que finalmente vi a mi padawan abrir sus ojos.

"Kanan?" pregunto el nino.

"Si?" pregunte.

"Que sucedio?" pregunto mi padawan.

"Caiste inconciente. Tenias un chip conectado a…" comenze a explicar.

"No, eso no me interesa saber. Porque me dejaste?" pregunto Ezra.

 **PDV de Ezra.**

Mi maestro se quedo inmovil cuando le pregunte. No entendia porque me habia dejado.

"Ezra, es algo complicado" me advirtio despues de un rato.

Yo segui esperando a que hablara. El exhalo y comenzo a explicar:

"El dia que te clavaste el fierro, esa misma noche tuve una vision" explico Kanan "Era acerca de los inquisidores planeando capturarte. Ellos dijeron que donde nosotros nos encontraramos, estarias tu… ahi fue cuando decidi que teniamos que dejarte, por tu bien… Que tonto e incredulo fui"

"Pero porque no me dijeron eso?" pregunte.

"Ezra, estamos hablando de ti: una de las personas mas testarudas en la galaxia" dijo mi maestro.

"Ja, ja" me rei sarcasticamente.

"Sabia que te negarias a cualquier forma de proteccion, y por eso menti… Menti sobre todo. Cuando caiste inconciente en la tormenta, fui yo el que te llevo a tu torre. Cada noche, Sabine iba a revisarte por un pequeno lapso de tiempo, asi sabiamos si estabas bien. Lo siento" se disculpo Kanan.

"Esta bien Kanan" le asegure. No iba a pelear con mi maestro.

"Ahora, es tu turno de explicar" me dijo.

Que queria que explicara?

"Ezra, me puedes explicar el significado de estas _X_ rojas?" pregunto mostrandome un cuaderno.

Me quede paralizado. Oh-oh.

 **PDV de Kanan.**

Mi padawan se quedo en estado de shock.

"Umm, no significan nada. Es solo para, emm, perder el tiempo" dijo Ezra.

Sabia que estaba mintiendo. El nino siempre que mentia se trababa mucho.

"Ah, si? Porque estuve revisando y… Tienes cortadas en forma de _X_ por todo tu brazo derecho" dije.

Ezra se miro su brazo y realizo que no tenia mangas, asi que trato de esconderlo.

"Emmm, Ableyon" mintio el nino.

"No se que voy a hacer contigo" le dije mientras agarraba su brazo "Que son estas _X_ rojas?!" volvi a preguntar.

Ezra trato de safarse pero lo sostuve firmemente.

"Ya te dije, no significan nada!" replico el nino.

"Ezra, se que estas mintiendo, ahora dime la verdad!" exigui. Porque se estaba comportando de esa forma?

"Sueltame!" pidio Ezra.

"Ezra, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" le dije.

"DE-JA-ME!" pidio mi padawan mientras jalaba su brazo para poder safarze.

"No hasta que me digas el significado de esas…!" le dije cuando me interrumpio.

"Significan _Error_! Cada una de esas _X's rojas_ representan los errores que he hecho en mi vida!" explico mi padawan "Cada noche contaba los errores que tenia. Todos los dias ponia una _X_ roja al despertar por seguir existiendo, y asi pase todos los dias! Me hacian pensar las razones por las que era una rata de Loth, por la que me odiabas, por la que me habian dejado…!"

Me quede en shock al escuchar sus palabras. Yo le habia hecho esto a mi padawan, yo le habia causado sufrimiento y dolor, lo habia lastimado… Me odiaba.

Abraze a Ezra.

"Ezra, no eres una rata de Loth, o un error. Eres la mejor persona que haya pisado la galaxia. Nunca te odie y nunca quise herirte. Lo siento, perdoname" pedi.

Mi padawan devolvio el abrazo y me dijo: "Yo tambien exaguere demasiado, lo siento"

Nos separamos y le propuse "Mira Ezra, peleamos una batalla muy peligrosa, y necesitamos tener confianza los unos a los otros, asi que no mas mentiras"

"Entendido maestro, pero prometeme que no mantendran mas secretos detras mi espalda"

"Lo prometo" prometi, aunque puse mi mano detras de mi espalda y cruze los dedos "Deberias descansar un poco"

"Pero no tengo sueno" reclamo Ezra.

"Tienes hambre?" pregunte.

El nino nego con la cabeza. Eso me extrano, mmm…

"Sucede algo?" pregunte.

"No…. Si" dijo mi padawan.

"De que se trata?" pregunte.

"Mi hermano" dijo Ezra tristemente. "El esta…?

Habia olvidado completamente lo de su hermano.

"Lamentablemente, si. Lo siento" me disculpe.

"Esta bien, solo… necesito un tiempo para meditarlo, es todo" dijo Ezra.

"De acuerdo. Si me necesitas, estare con Hera" le dije mientras salia.

 **Tercera persona.**

Kanan salio de la enfermeria, dejando a Ezra solo. El nino se sento y comenzo a recordar a su hermano. El lo habia salvado y habia considerado en unirse a la rebelion… En ese momento Sabine entro.

"Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" pregunto la artista.

"No" contesto Ezra.

Sabine fue a sentarse a su lado y le dijo : "Lo siento"

"Esta bien" dijo el nino.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo.

"Ezra, recuerdas lo que te iba a decir hace unos meses atras?" pregunto la chica tratando de traer un poco de conversacion.

El padawan se quedo en silencio.

"Ezra?" dijo Sabine.

"Lo siento" se disculpo el nino "Es solo que aun no identifico si no eres una alucinacion"

"Alucinacion?" pregunto la chica confundida.

"Cuando me dejaron los veia en todos los lugares, eran como alucinaciones" explico Ezra.

"Mmm, que.. raro" dijo Sabine.

"Porque?" pregunto Ezra.

"No le vayas a decir a nadie, pero cuando te fuiste, yo- yo- te veia. Me dabas un horrible susto" explico la mandaloriana.

El corazon de Ezra dio un vuelco. Sabine habia estado viendolo tambien? Entonces, la chica habia pensado en el…

El nino se sonrojo un poco.

"Entonces los dos somos unos lunaticos" bromeo el padawan.

"Jaja, si" admitio Sabine "Y tengo una solucion para que sepas si soy real"

La artista se acerco a Ezra y… se detuvo. Envez de hacer lo que la chica habia planeado, le dio un codazo amistoso.

"Au! Ok eres real" dijo Ezra.

"Deberia irme ya. Kanan dice que necesitas un tiempo a solas asi que… Adios" se despidio la mandaloriana.

Cuando la chica salio, Ezra solto un pequeno suspiro.

Mientras tanto…

En un planeta desconocido y sin vida, un hombre y una mujer estaban construyendo un escondite.

"Senor, lo hemos localizado" informo un comandante a el hombre y a la mujer.

"Perfecto, procedan" ordeno el hombre.

 **FIN.**

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Final confuso verdad?**

 **Pero ya saben como soy, una chica que decide poner finales confusos y explico ese final en la siguiente historia…**

 **PD: Quienes creyeron que Sabine y Ezra se besarian? Lamento si los desilucione… Pero ya tengo todo planeado para una historia… Asi que si…**

 **En fin. Se que la otra vez escribi el orden en el cual escribiria mis historias, pero quiero saber su opinion… Ya saben como soy. Asi que voten que historia quieren y yo con gusto las escribire.**

" **El secuestrador" : Alguien a logrado capturar a Ezra Bridger, separandolo de su familia, pero, quien es este secuestrador misterioso? Su familia lograra encontrarlo? Y, cuando Ezra descubra quien es el secuestrador, querra ser salvado? (Star Wars Rebels) PD: esta es una nueva opcion.**

" **Mi otra mitad" : Ezra Bridger, un chico simpatico y alegre, pero algunas veces, las cosas se salen de control y hace a su maestro sentir… frio. (Star Wars Rebels)**

" **Por mi cuenta" : Sabine quiere descubrir algo que no la a dejado dormir desde el dia en que Ezra fue a la mission en la academia. Decide escapar de el** _ **Fantasma**_ **y descubrirlo por si sola. Podra Ezra encontrarla? (Star Wars Rebels) PD: Esta es una nueva opcion.**

" **Desde pequeno": Que hubiera pasado si el equipo Fantasma hubiera encontrado a Ezra desde que el nino tenia 7a.?" (Mal resumen y probablemente cambie el titulo….)PD: Esta es una nueva opcion, ademas de que no afectara ningun otro de mis fanfics.**

" **Pasado desastroso": Kanan Jarrus. Conocido por ser el valiente lider de la tripulacion Fantasma, y ademas, por ser uno de los Jedis sobrevivientes de la orden 66… Las cosas parecen ir muy bien. Ahora el tiene un aprendiz, y una** _ **familia…**_ **Pero cuando una persona de su pasado vuelve por venganza, Kanan hara todo lo posible para que su equipo este a salvo, haciendo que preguntas y discuciones llegen a las mentes de los otros, pero, quien es esta persona y porque odia tanto a el lider temerario? (Star Wars Rebels) PD: Esta es una nueva opcion.**

 **Ahora, quiero saber su opinion sobre esta historia:**

" **Polison" : En una mission, el equipo Fantasma se ve obligado a ir a la tierra para esconderse de el Imperio. Mientras ellos resuelven sus propios problemas, una nina huerfana de 8 a. vagaba justamente por donde el** _ **Fantasma**_ **se encontraba. Al ver la nave, la nina llena de curiosidad, entra, pero justo en ese momento, el equipo Fantasma ve que tiene que salir de ahi a toda velocidad, asi que sa van en la nave del planeta Tierra… Con la nina dentro"**

 **PD: Esta historia no afectara ningun otro de mis fics.**

 **Espero ansiosa su opinion, y diganme si quieren que les avise cuando subire mis proximos fanfics…**

 **Saludos:**

 **Coral iturbe**

 **Chica sw**

 **Otaku rebel**

 **Sarah Sting**

 **Guest**

 **Amiku Miku**

 **Dark Shadows1999**

 **The Ultimate Angela**

 **Jpeck2000**

 **Hera 12 Rebel**

 **Chica Armada**

 **Espero con ansias sus decisiones de que historia quieren. Muchisimas gracias a todos.**

 **Bye Rebeldes.**


	19. Esto no es un capitulo

Esto no es un capitulo…

 **Yo: Hola, como el titulo lo dice, esto NO es otro capitulo, la historia acabo, ok? Ok. Primero que nada, se me olvido decirles otra opcion para que votaran para mi proximo Fic…**

 **Mi hermano: Wow! Nos sorprendes con tu inteligencia!**

 **Yo: Si, si. En fin, aqui esta:**

" **Sobreviviendo por su cuenta": Era una simple mission: Entregar la comida a los suburvios en un planeta muy raro y muy frio. Pero claro, Chopper olvido reparar el Espectro de una mision… Ahora la nave cae por una falla, y la tripulacion del Fantasma, cae en diferentes lugares del mismo planeta, haciendose dano…ahora, el equipo tendra que sobrevivir sin la compania de los demas, y deberan pasar varios peligros para reunirse, y se daran cuenta de que tan importante es trabajar como equipo, y se daran cuenta de que son algo mas que un equipo o una tripulacion comun.**

 **Yo: Todavia va a haber otra nota de autora…**

 **Mi hermano: A! Vamos!**

 **Yo: Hey! Digo, la historia acabo, yo dije FIN, asi que no te quejes.**

 **Mi hermano: …**

 **Yo: En fin. La siguiente nota sera nada mas para informar cual es la siguiente historia, asi que, Bye rebeldes.**


	20. No es otro capitulo, solo los resultados

**Esto no es otro capitulo.**

 **Yo: La historia acabo, ok? Bueno, vayamos al grano:**

 **En los 2 capitulos anteriores pedi su opinion sobre que historia quieren, asi que, lo prometido es deuda. Aqui esta el orden de las historias que voy a subir…**

 **Mi hermano: No entiendo porque lo haces, siempre acabas cambiandolo…**

 **Yo: … Buen punto. Pero en fin, aqui esta:**

 **1-. Sobreviviendo – 3 votos.**

 **2-. El secuestrador– 3 votos.**

 **3-. Mi otra mitad– 3 votos.**

 **4-. Pasado desastrozo– 2 votos.**

 **5-. Por mi cuenta – 1 voto.**

 **6-. Polison – 1 voto.**

 **7-. Desde pequeno – 1 voto.**

 **Asi que, "sobreviviendo" sera primero, y no creo que vaya a ser una historia muy larga… Pero quien sabe? Yo decia que la de "Decisiones" iba a ser corta…**

 **Bye rebeldes, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	21. Capitulo 19 (Esto si es un capitulo)

**Cap.19**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Despues de unas horas, Kanan volvio a la enfermeria con una bandeja en sus manos. La comida olia deliciosa y mi boca parecia estar convirtiendose en agua al ver comida.

"Hola" saludo debilmente mi maestro.

"Hola" le salude de vuelta.

El Jedi dejo la bandeja en la mesa justo al lado de la cama, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

"Cuando podre irme de aqui?" pregunte.

"Realmente, no hay demasiado daño causado, asi que podrias ir a tu cabina esta noche" dijo Kanan.

Yo sonrei, almenos no tendria que dormir en la enfermeria.

"Ezra… se que no te gustaria recordar nada de lo que ocurrio hace unos dias, pero debo saber exactamente como fue que te capturaron" dijo mi maestro.

"No te va a agradar" adverti.

"No importa, necesito saber" dijo mi maestro.

Aqui vamos de nuevo…

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan.**

* * *

Como el Imperio habia logrado capturar a mi padawan? Ese era el pensamiento que mas me atormentaba. Debia de saber si lo habian rastreado, o alguin habia dado su posicion, o lo que fuera, yo debia saberlo para asegurarme de que el pudiera estar bien.

"Bien… mejor te lo muestro" dijo mi padawan.

Sabia a que se referia, le habia enseñado ese truco hace unos meses. Me iba a mostrar ese recuerdo de como lo habian capturado… Mi padawan se concentro en la Fuerza y de pronto, todo mi alrededor parecio cambiar.

 **Dentro del recuerdo…**

Abri mis ojos y vi que estaba dentro de una torre gigante. Era la torre de Ezra. Pude ver que veia todo desde tercera persona, asi que me acerque y vi a Ezra durmiendo pacificamente en su cama.

De repente, el niño se desperto de golpe y comenzo a respirar pesadamente, parecia haber tenido una pesadilla, y debio ser una muy mala. De pronto, su comunicador se encendio y escuche una voz familiar decir:

"Ezra Bridger, se que es temprano (1 de la mañana), pero necesito que hagas una mision de inmediato, es muy importante y necesito que vengas de inmediato" ordeno Vizago.

Mi padawan bostezo y contesto:

"Ya voy" informo Ezra.

Mi padawan se levanto de su cama, tomo su sable de luz (durmio con su ropa normal), unos cuantos explosivos y su mochila. Salio de la torre, bajo las escaleras, y cuando estuvo en el suelo… se detuvo. El niño se volteo desconcentrado y camino en direccion contraria del local de Vizago y busco algo en el suelo. Recogio una pequeña caja del suelo, la abrio y vio un disco. Lo guardo en su bolsillo derecho y se fue.

Finalmente, lo vi llegar a la nave de Vizago, y se fue acercando dudoso. Cuando estuvo al lado de Vizago, el contrabandista le dijo:

"Gracias por venir aqui tan rapido y temprano, pero necesito que hagas un encargo muy importante" dijo el Devaroniano.

"Umm, de acuerdo, de que se trata la mision?" pregunto mi padawan confundido.

"Veras, es bastante simple: Unos amigos mios llegaran a la capital con informacion y equipo muy importante, necesito que vallas ahi y recogas el paquete" explico Vizago.

"De acuerdo, pero que es el contenido?" pregunto Ezra.

"Pues, veras… tu" dijo maliciosamente el Devaroniano.

De repente, alguien se acerco por detras de mi padawan y le cubrio los ojos y la boca, pero Ezra se defendio y golpeo al Agente Kallus en el estomago.

"Pagaras por eso Vizago, solo espera a que Kanan y…" dijo mi padawan.

Me senti horrible en ese momento. Mi padawan me habia necesitado en ese preciso instante, y yo no habia sido capaz de ayudarlo o protegerlo…

 **Realidad**

Abri mis ojos de golpe y vi que estaba tirado en el suelo de la enfermeria. Me levante y vi a Ezra en el suelo respirando pesadamente.

"Ezra?!" pregunte preocupado.

Mi padawan gruño en respuesta.

"Lo siento, no debi haberte hecho recordar eso" me disculpe mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Esta bien Kanan… tu queries saber y…" dijo mi padawan, pero al instante cayo rendido.

Lo atrape y vi que el niño tenia la frente muy caliente, debia tener temperatura.

"Estoy bien" dijo mi padawan inmediatamente.

Yo negue con la cabeza mientras lo cargaba y lo acostaba en la cama de la enfermeria.

"Entonces, puedo ir a mi habitacion?" pregunto mi padawan.

"Lamento decirte que no" respondi.

"Pero hace unos minutos dijiste que si!" replico Ezra.

"Si, pero hace unos minutos no tenias fiebre ni te desplomabas de repente" conteste "Ahora descansa, no te levantes, tengo que ir con Hera para avisarle sobre Vizago"

Y con eso, sali de la enfermeria, dejandome sumido por mis pensamientos:

Como Vizago habia sido capaz de dañar a mi Ezra, a mi padawan?! Lo habia engañado, traicionado y dado informacion de el a el Imperio!

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Ojala nunca le hubiera mostrado a Kanan ese recuerdo, solo empeoro las cosas. Usar asi la Fuerza me canso demasiado, dejandome caer a manos de mi maestro y me habia dado una fiebre terrible… y para variar, no podria dormir en mi habitacion.

Sabia que no podia hacer mucho al respecto, asi que decidi dormir. Estaba tan cansado que nisiquiera comi un Meiloorun que Kanan me habia dejado y me dormi inmediatamente.

 **Vision**

 _Pude ver como estaba en un lugar muy brillante, que parecia la antigua casa de mis padres… Comenze a caminar, cuando de repente, una figura aparecio enfrente mio._

" _Brais?!" pregunte confundido._

" _Hola Ezra" saludo mi hermano, pero no era ese tono macabro, mas bien era un tono feliz._

" _Que haces aqui?" pregunte._

" _Tengo poco tiempo, asi que solo te dire esto: Recuerdas cuando dije que no me iria de tu lado?" pregunto mi hermano._

" _Si… lo recuerdo" conteste._

" _Bien, siempre que me necesites, recuerda, estare dentro de ti. Una parte de mi estara siempre en tu mente y corazon, asi que sere capaz de mandarte mensajes por la Fuerza. Que la Fuerza te acompañe" dijo Brais, y con eso, desperte._

 **Realidad**

Desperte y vi la enfermeria a oscuras. Volte a mi lado derecho y vi el reloj. 5:00am. No pude creer que habian pasado horas!

" _Cuando te concentras demasiado con la Fuerza, el tiempo vuela"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

"Brais?" pregunte en voz alta.

" _Shh! Con tu mente puedes hablarme. No querras despertar a tu equipo, verdad?"_ dijo mi hermano.

" _No…esto es increible… y sera muy incomodo"_ pense.

" _No te preocupes, no siempre sere capaz de leer tu mente… solo algunas veces"_ contesto Brais.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Si, de seguro se preguntaran, porque demonios estas publicando esto si la historia ya acabo? Y yo dire: Se me a olvidado publicarlo! EPIC FAIL!**

 **Y no, no me e olvidado de mi otra historia, solo que no tengo demasiado tiempo estos dias, asi que si…**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


End file.
